The Legend Begins: Resurrection
by Janus3003
Summary: Two years after Ganon's defeat, a new threat has arisen. After Zelda is put under a spell throwing her in an endless sleep, Link must journey to find the Triforce of Courage and prevent the return of Ganon. Novelization of Zelda II: The Adventure of Link.
1. Troubling Times

Zelda II: The Adventure of Link is the property of Nintendo. All original characters belong to me, and cannot be used without permission.

Hey, I'm back! Sorry it took so long to get this up. Took a while to get some good ideas for the beginning running. Hope this is as good if not better than the first story. Enjoy this introductory chapter.

_**THE LEGEND BEGINS: RESURRECTION**_  
By: Janus Kamaren 

_Chapter I: Troubling Times_

* * *

Cold rain beat down upon the land of Hyrule, lightning flashing behind the mountains. A lone rider, clad in a dark cloak, stopped his horse, looking down the hill and over the land. Through the rain, he could see the lit torches of Hyrule Castle.

"We're almost there, Catherine," he said reassuringly to his mount. "We're almost home." Digging his heels into the mare's flanks, he rode toward his destination, the horse's hooves kicking muddy leaves into the air behind it.

"Open up! Link has returned!" The large, heavy wood doors of Hyrule Castle opened up, Link promptly walking inside to escape the heavy rainfall. He lowered his hood, wiping his drenched bangs away from his face as the doors were shut behind him, the loud thud echoing down the stonewalls.

"Welcome back, Link," Ammon greeted.

"Thanks, it's good to be back," Link responded, shaking his friend's hand. "Is the King awake?"

"Yes. In fact, he ordered us to alert him upon your return, awake or not." Ammon looked at the wet trail that Link had left. "Change into some dry clothes, then meet him in his study." Link nodded and started to leave.

"Link?" Ammon said. "It's good to have you back."

"Thank you, Ammon. You don't know how much I've missed this place."

* * *

Link, feeling drier and warmer, but just as tired, made his way to King Harkinian's study. Roughly two years before, he had slain Ganondorf Dragmire, a man who sought to conquer all of Hyrule for his own purposes. Since then, Link had never truly rested._Link… you will never be truly rid of me…_

Dragmire's dying words rang in Link's tipped ears. Since that day, Link had never truly rested from his worries. He had taken several journeys out into the world to find evidence of Ganon's return. Every time, even when it seemed that maybe Ganon was truly gone forever, Link would find something to reawaken his worries. It had gotten worse lately, with the formation of a secret society calling themselves the "Sons of Ganondorf." They were a faction that sought one thing- power. The revival of Ganondorf and the restoration of the Dragmire dynasty would bring them fortune and status, and return Hyrule to its old ways.

Link knocked on the door.

"Come in, Link," King Harkinian responded. Link entered, the aging monarch shaking his hand. "Welcome back." They sat down. Link told Harkinian about his recent three-week journey. Without warning, he had been attacked several times by the Sons of Ganondorf. The worst thing about them was that they could not be tracked. They had special combinations of hand gestures and codes, making it easy for them to find one another, murder someone, and manage to escape any form of lawful punishment. It was speculated that not even their leader, if they had one, knew how many members there truly were.

"My lord," Link said, "I believe the Sons of Ganondorf are trying to infiltrate Hyrule, perhaps the castle itself."

"I know. Our spies have been giving similar accounts. You say that you found out some of their hand signals and code words?"

"Yes."

"Show me." Link spent the next few minutes sharing more of what he learned with the King. Harkinian thanked him for his service, stating that he would instruct the guards to keep a closer eye out for the Sons. They talked for a few more minutes, and Link was finally dismissed.

* * *

Link yawned, making his way to his room. The things he had learned on his journey weighed heavily on his mind.

"Link?" someone said. He turned to see Princess Zelda in a maroon robe, poking her head out of her bedroom. She immediately ran into his arms, burying her face under his chin.

"Zelda," Link said, holding her tightly, "I missed you so much." She kissed him twice and curled up against him.

"Link, it's been three weeks."

"I know, Zelda. I'm sorry."

"Are you okay? Are you hurt?"

"I'm fine."

"Did you find anything?" Link sighed.

"The Sons of Ganondorf are rallying more followers," he whispered. Zelda looked into his eyes.

"Zelda, I don't know how many people have tried to kill me since I killed Ganon," Link continued, starting to talk faster. "And it's only getting worse, and I hardly know who to trust when I'm outside of Hyrule. Zelda, I thought that this would end once Dragmire was gone, but it hasn't. _Why can't it end, Zelda?"_ Zelda looked at him sadly. She placed both hands on his cheeks and kissed him softly.

"Link, I can't say why things are the way they are or what will happen." She paused. "But I can say that I will never leave your side. I will always help you in any way I can. And that's a vow I will never break." She wrapped her arms around his neck and rested her head against him again.

"I love you," she said. He gave her a squeeze and kissed her head.

"Do you really think I can make it?" he asked. She smiled.

"I have the Triforce of Wisdom, remember?" He smiled and rested his head against hers.

"Thank you, Zelda," he whispered. "I love you so much." She looked up and gave him another kiss.

"Get some rest," she said. "You got back just in time- the Fair is in three days."

"And they want me to-"

"To speak, yes." Link sighed and hugged her, kissing her forehead.

"Good night, Zelda."

"Good night, Link. Sleep well."


	2. Quick to Forget

Zelda II: The Adventure of Link is the property of Nintendo. All original characters belong to me, and cannot be used without permission.

Hi, sorry about the long update. I'll try to keep this going a bit faster.

**_THE LEGEND BEGINS: RESURRECTION_**  
By: Janus Kamaren 

_Chapter II: Quick to Forget_

* * *

Link stared at the blank yellowed parchment, his dripping quill pen making the black spot even larger. He hated public speaking. Absolutely hated it. The Fair had been a Hyrulian tradition for decades, but Link's triumph over Ganon had added to its excitement (and caused a change in the relative time the Fair was held), so he had little choice. 

He set the black quill down and leaned back, sighing. His room was small, but cozy. Certainly the nicest one he'd ever stayed in. He had a soft bed, a nice desk that he was sitting at, along with some dark cabinets and chests in which to put his clothing and equipment. The Master Sword lay hidden beneath his bed. He looked out the window. It was a gray, cloudy day. His gaze steadily drifted to the Lost Woods, a sense of dread welling in his heart, and yet it somehow beckoned him to come and investigate.

Someone knocked on his door.

"Link?"

"Come in." Zelda stepped in, dressed in a rather formal dark pink dress, a jeweled circlet on her forehead. Link blinked.

"What's the occasion?"

"The ambassador from Koridai is here. We're supposed to meet him, remember?" Link smacked his forehead. How could he have forgotten about that?

"Oh no, Zelda, I'm sorry. Let me get changed really quick." She grabbed his arm.

"No, you look fine, let's go." She hurried him down to the throne room.

* * *

Link stood at attention with the guards, but close to the throne. King Harkinian sat on his throne, Prince Talius sitting to his right and Princess Zelda to his left. The Koridain ambassador stepped forward, flanked by two virtually identical bodyguards clad in brigandine armor. 

Koridai had declared itself a nation only a few months earlier. It was considered primitive if not barbaric by other countries, but it had proven itself to be valuable in trade interests.

Link took a good look at this newcomer. The ambassador's robe was a black, but the sleeves and broad stripes down the robe's lower half were made entirely out of brown and gold feathers. The ambassador himself had very sharp, hawk-like features. His nose was thin and hooked, resembling more of a beak than anything. His hair was long, gray, and pulled back into a messy ponytail. His short beard also looked wild and messy. His beady dark eyes were fixed directly on the King. He suddenly stopped and kneeled as the Royal Family rose.

"Hail, Harkinian, High King of Hyrule," he said, his harsh voice echoing throughout the throne room.

"Hail, Donner, Representative of Koridai," responded Harkinian, continuing with the traditional formalities. "What do you bring from the island of Koridai?"

"I come bearing an offering of friendship, King of Harkinian."

"Then arise, friend of Hyrule." Donner and his bodyguards arose. Two Hylian guards stepped forward.

"Jolard and Tren will escort you to your rooms. I am sure that your travels have left you exhausted. We shall speak more at dinner tonight."

"My thanks to you, King Harkinian." He turned and left with the guards, his feathers shining brightly.

Link and Zelda quickly glanced at each other, both knowing the other's thoughts. Who was this man?

* * *

The Fair came all too soon for Link. Tents and shops were set up as far as the eye could see. Music was always playing, with people laughing, playing, dancing, and drinking. Several foreigners were present as well, most of all Calatians. Donner, or "The Bird Man" as people called him behind his back, sat with his bodyguards and drank slowly, watching the festivities. Even King Caldin himself was there, but that was due to the recent announcement of Prince Talius's upcoming marriage to Seline, Caldin's daughter. 

Seeing a gathered crowd, Link walked over to see what was going on. It was a sword demonstration. The audience cheered and applauded as the man on stage proceeded to whirl two swords around his body at blinding speeds. Even Link was impressed. Finally, the man stopped and bowed.

"He's pretty good." Link turned to see Zelda.

"That he is." Zelda looked back at the man.

"That sword he used looked a lot like Nathan's." Link grinned.

"Yes, it's called a 'katana,'" he explained. "It was the weapon of choice in ancient Hyrule. Nathan used it because he thought it would make him look more fearsome or something. He went through several of those things- the blades kept breaking whenever they hit something harder than studded leather. He had his last one magically strengthened- spent several bounties' worth of Rupees on it." Zelda laughed.

"Come on," she said taking his arm, "I'm hungry."

* * *

Talius walked arm-in-arm with his fiancée Seline, thoroughly enjoying himself. 

"Your father did well planning this," Seline commented. Talius smiled.

"Actually, our family had nothing to do with it. The Fair has always been a festival planned and carried out entirely by the people, with some royal funding. That's the main reason it's so special to them- it's entirely theirs. It's a day in which rank does not matter at all, a day in which all men and women are truly equal. I've always loved it each year- it provides a nice breather from the rest of royal life and duties."

"I can see why- Calatia has amazing festivals, but nothing quite like this." Talius grinned at her.

"Wait until nightfall- you haven't seen anything yet."

* * *

Fireworks exploded in the night sky, illuminating the entire festival. The people gasped in amazement- the show was better each year. As the show reached its climax, everyone became very excited. 

Except for Link. Link knew exactly what was going to happen after the fireworks ended- it would be time for his speech.

"Are you okay?" Zelda asked.

"I'll be all right," Link responded quickly. She smiled softly at him.

"Don't worry," she said, kissing his cheek. "It'll be over with soon. You'll do great."

"_Ladies and gentlemen!"_ a man shouted up on the main stage.

"Oh, no," Link whispered.

"Peasantry and nobility! Hyrulians, Calatians, and everyone else that has the fortune to be here! _Now_ is the moment you've all been waiting for!"

_This is it,_ Link thought.

"The reason you are all hear tonight is for one man! A man held in high esteem all over the countryside! A man who we all wish we could be! Quite possibly the greatest man to have ever walked this plane of existence!"

"Don't worry," Zelda whispered. "You'll be fine."

"My friends, let us all give a big round of applause for the great Prince of Acting- Façade and his Bardic Troupe!" The audience roared as a man with shining blonde hair stepped out onto the stage with others, clearly enjoying the attention. He waved and winked to the audience, causing several women to swoon.

Zelda and Link stood dumbfounded. Especially Link. It was true that he no longer had to give a public speech, but this was what the public cared about? Did the fact that he had saved their lives two years earlier not matter anymore?

He pushed his way through the crowd, leaving the scene. Zelda followed him closely.

* * *

"Link," Zelda said, catching up with him. 

"I can't believe them."

"Link, I'm so sorry." He stopped and looked back to the crowd, glaring angrily.

"Is this what so many of us fought and died for? Is this why so many good men couldn't come home two years ago? _Is this the reason Nathan had to die?"_

He looked back down to Zelda. She said nothing. What could she possibly say to help? Tears were welling in her eyes, she felt so bad for him. He wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly.

"Zelda, I'm sorry I-"

"No, I understand." She ran a hand through his hair. "Walk with me."

* * *

A few hours later, Link and Zelda were on a balcony at the castle. The festivities were finally over. Link looked into Zelda's eyes. 

"Zelda," he said, "I've been thinking a lot lately."

"About what?"

"Several things- mostly the things I have and haven't done over the past few years. And-" he stopped, but then forced himself to continue. "Zelda, I love you. I don't know why I didn't ask you this earlier, but I've waited longer than I should have." Zelda gasped as she saw Link pull a diamond ring from his pouch.

"Link?"

"Zelda, will you-" He stopped again, but then forced it out. "Will you marry me?" Zelda gave him the biggest smile she'd ever had. She kissed him.

"Of course I will," she answered, still smiling at him, holding back tears of joy. She'd been waiting for this for a long time. Link smiled at her, overjoyed at her response. He slipped the ring on her finger, and they kissed each other fully on the lips. They broke away, and Zelda buried her face in Link's neck.

As they held each other tightly, Link's gaze rested on the Lost Woods. Again, a sense of dread filled his heart as he looked.

_Link… you will never be truly rid of me…_

Again, Ganon's words rang in Link's ears. He knew that his work as the Hero of Legend was not yet finished.


	3. A Visit From the Past

Zelda II: The Adventure of Link is the property of Nintendo. All original characters belong to me, and cannot be used without permission.

_**THE LEGEND BEGINS: RESURRECTION**_  
_By: Janus Kamaren_

Chapter III: A Visit From the Past

"It was about time you asked her, young man," Impa said. Link smiled, he was still overjoyed about the night before.

They had discussed it with Harkinian afterward. He and Talius, too, were ecstatic about their decision. However, they decided to wait a few days before making the official announcement to the entire kingdom.

Link's gaze drifted out the window and rested on the Lost Woods again. That oppressive feeling filled his heart again.

"Is something wrong, Link?" He quickly looked back to Impa.

"No, I'm all right," he said. She raised an eyebrow.

"Link!" Zelda ran down the hall and into Link's arms. She then tightly embraced her old nursemaid. Link's gaze went back to the Lost Woods. Why couldn't he shake this feeling?

"Easy there, dear, my bones aren't what they used to be!" Impa laughed.

"I love you, too, Impa." Zelda looked back up to Link. Her smile faded away as she noticed the troubled look on his face.

"Impa, could you excuse us for a minute?" Zelda asked. Impa curtsied.

"As you wish." She left them alone.

Zelda looked back to Link and put an arm around his shoulders. He did the same. Zelda followed Link's gaze to the Lost Woods. Something there troubled her as well. She looked back to Link.

"_Go,"_ she whispered.

* * *

Link strapped the Master Sword to his back, adjusting his belt and chainmail. He strapped on his leather gauntlets, grabbing his bag and leaving the room. He made it to the stables and made his way to Catherine's stall. 

"_Link!"_ a voice called. Immediately, a short girl had thrown her arms around Link's waist, hugging him tightly. He put his arms around her.

"Hi, Sing, how are you?" Sing was about thirteen, but very short for her age. Her hair was jet black and her skin was tan, her family having emigrated from a kingdom called Gamelon a decade before, making a healthy living as servants in the castle.

"Where are you going?" Sing asked.

"Lost Woods, I won't be gone too long." Sing helped Link ready Catherine's saddle.

"Thanks, Sing." Sing blushed furiously and giggled.

"Sing, I need some help over here!" the head stableman called.

"I have to go, Link. I'll see you later!"

"Bye." Sing ran off to do her duty as Link mounted his mare. Apparently, Sing hadn't heard the news of his proposal to Zelda yet.

"Link, be careful." Link looked to find Zelda beside him.

"I will. This shouldn't be longer than two days." He leaned over and kissed her.

"I love you," he said.

"Be careful." Link rode off into the distance.

* * *

Night had fallen by the time Link finally reached the Lost Woods. The oppressive feeling was even greater. His heart was pounding. He dismounted Catherine and tied her to a tree, putting a carrot in her mouth and stroking her mane. 

"Easy, girl. Take a break." He walked off into the woods alone. He finally stopped in a small clearing and looked around. There was no one there. He closed his eyes.

"What do you want, Ganondorf?" Hearing a sound, Link turned around to find Ganon's ghost smirking at him.

"Hello again, Link." Ganon had the appearance of a normal man again, but his dark countenance and hateful glare remained.

"Miss me?"

"No games, Dragmire. What do you want?" Ganon laughed.

"You need not fear me, boy. At least, not yet."

"Answer me. What do you want?" Ganon glared.

"I want you broken," he growled. "I want you on your knees before me, broken and bleeding, begging me to end your pain. I want to hurt you in every way possible. I want you _dead,_ Link. Only with that can I find respite."

"So, what? You'll send your so-called 'Sons' after me until I'm dead?" Ganon laughed.

"No. My plans are far greater than that. My Sons have a greater purpose in mind."

* * *

Zelda was sitting alone in the castle library, lost in concentration. She jumped as someone joined her. 

"Forgive me, my lady. I did not mean to startle you." It was Donner in all his birdlike glory. His sharp eyes seemed to pierce into her very mind.

"Oh, hello, Ambassador. What brings you here?" His blank expression remained. Did this man not have any sort of emotion?

"Mere rumors and my own curiosity, Princess."

"Oh?"

"I have heard of a relic known as the Triforce, and that daughter of the Royal Family holds a piece of it. Specifically, the Triforce of Wisdom." His dark eyes seemed to pierce her even further.

Zelda was alarmed. Something was very wrong.

* * *

"There's nothing your 'Sons' can do, Dragmire. They're locked up in the castle dungeon." Ganon scoffed. 

"Are you so certain about that, Link?"

* * *

"I've always been fascinated by relics. What can you tell me about yours?" Zelda looked Donner straight in the eyes. 

"I'm sorry, sir, but that's a very personal matter to me."

* * *

Link was starting to feel unsettled. 

"Already, we've infiltrated the deepest parts of Hyrule Castle itself," Ganon said.

"You're lying."

"Am I?"

* * *

"Oh, come now, child. Tell me. If our countries are to be allied, we must be able to trust each other with secrets. Why not start with those of the Triforce?" Zelda stood up. 

"Guards!" Zelda shouted. In response, the guards closed and locked the door. Donner smirked.

* * *

Ganon laughed. 

"You won't stop me this time, Link."

* * *

Zelda fired a magical bolt from her fingertips. Donner blocked it with a shielding spell. Suddenly, he dived over the table, tackling Zelda and pinning her to the ground. 

"Ganondorf sends his greetings, Princess," he snarled, grabbing her face.

"No!" Zelda cried as white light erupted from beneath Donner's hands. He got back up and stepped back.

Zelda slowly got to her feet, feeling completely drained. She could hardly concentrate. She staggered a bit, grabbing a chair for balance. She looked up to find Donner and the guards staring at her maliciously. She took a step forward and collapsed, darkness overtaking her mind.

* * *

"I swear, Ganondorf," Link snarled, "anything you do, I will visit back on your head tenfold." Ganon laughed. 

"I think you should be more worried about what's happening at home. Specifically to your precious fiancée." Link's eyes widened.

_Zelda!_ Link immediately ran from the clearing, Ganon's mocking laughter following him.

* * *

The doors broke open. Captain Krin stood, flanked by several royal soldiers. Their swords were drawn. 

"Get them!" Donner shouted to his men. He sped past the battle and down the highway. Krin broke away from the fight and turned to follow him.

"Torin! Jard! Follow me!" They chased Donner through the hallways, servants diving to get out of their way. Krin was surprised by Donner's speed.

Donner turned a corner and ran into a bedroom. He closed the door and locked it, turning towards the window.

Krin and another soldier beat their shoulders up against the door. He heard glass shattering as the door finally gave way. The window was broken, and Donner was gone.

They ran to the window and scanned the horizon. In the distance they could see a massive bird flying in the moonlight.

* * *

Link reached Hyrule Castle on the sunset of the next day. He quickly dismounted Catherine, running a hand over her mane. 

"Good job, girl. Thank you." Catherine whinnied quietly as the stable hands took care of her. Link immediately ran inside the castle, following the hallways and stairs up to Zelda's room. The door was open, and he stopped. Harkinian, Talius, and Impa were all sitting around Zelda's bed, distraught looks on their faces. Impa's face was covered in tears.

"Link…" she choked. Link said nothing and approached the bed. He gasped.

Zelda was lying on the bed in an unnaturally deep sleep.

"_Ganondorf, you'll pay for this,"_ Link growled quietly.

* * *

So, how's the story working out so far? Dark Link will finally show up next chapter. 

**LadyAkki45-** Yep, a proposal. Originally wasn't going to be in the story, but the beginning of this thing has gone through so many changes since my original ideas.

**Belle89- **Glad you think so. Wish I had a bit more to respond to, though.

**C. Shannon-** Whew, I was worried you had stopped reading. Good to hear from you. And yes, what that guy pulled was cruel. But really, my main point there was people appreciating celebrities and whatnot more than those who really are heroes in life.

By the way, I noticed the "de" on your email address. Sind Sie deutsch? Ich weiss ein bisschen Deutch.

**Dark Sheikah-** I'm still not seeing what's so "cute" about it, but I'm a guy, and I've been really nervous around girls before, so…


	4. Courage

Zelda II: The Adventure of Link is the property of Nintendo. All original characters belong to me, and cannot be used without permission.

**_THE LEGEND BEGINS: RESURRECTION_**  
By: Janus Kamaren 

_Chapter IV: Courage_

* * *

Clouds sped above the mountains. Lightning split the skies. Thunder roared.

A bright golden light burst into existence, a shape of a triangle in its midst.

The time has come, Hero of Legend… 

Link snapped awake, breathing quickly and heavily. Slowly he calmed down and leaned back. He was sitting in a chair in Zelda's room. He must have nodded off. He looked over at Zelda, but there was no change. She slept on, her breathing slow and rhythmic. He sighed, softly touched her hair and turned away. He stretched his arms out in front of him.

Link stopped abruptly and stared at his left hand. His eyes widened- the symbol of the Triforce was glowing on his hand.

Link threw off his blanket and hurried out into the hallway. It was the middle of the night, but he had to speak to Impa.

* * *

Zelda blinked her eyes open, her mind still clouded. She blinked a few times, finally making out the bars of a cell door. She was lying on a cold stone floor. She sat up slowly, moaning and rubbing her head. She had no chains, although there was a single shackle on her right wrist.

_Where am I?_ she wondered. Almost immediately, torches seemed to light themselves. Zelda held up her arm to protect her eyes.

"Welcome to the Shadow Realm, Princess," a voice said. It sounded very much like Link's, but harsher and slightly higher-pitched.

"The wh-?"

"You are in a world parallel to your own. While you are here, your body remains trapped in an unending sleep in the real world."

"Why am I here? What's going on?" Zelda demanded.

"You are here to further the return of my Lord Ganon. He knows that Link would travel to the ends of the cosmos to save your worthless skin, and he is going to use that determination against him." Zelda glared.

"Ganon's a fool. Link has the-"

"_How dare you insult the Lord of Darkness!"_ the voice shouted. "_We will eliminate Link, and when his blood has sprinkled my Master's ashes, Ganondorf Dragmire shall reign again!" _Zelda was silent for a moment. Deep down, she wanted to cry desperately for Link, but she couldn't show any weakness to this man, despite how weak he seemed himself.

"Who are you?" The voice did not respond. Instead she heard footsteps echoing on the stone walls. Zelda gasped as the man stepped out. He looked almost identical to Link. His tunic and hat were black, with chain mail beneath the tunic. The shirt and pants beneath those were a dark gray. His hair was jet black, his irises red. His very countenance was dark.

A smirk came to his face.

"I am the very opposite of the one you love. I am called 'Dark Link,' and it is my sacred duty to oversee the return of the rightful King of Hyrule." Zelda's eyes widened as Dark Link's diabolical laughter echoed through the halls.

* * *

"Link, what is-?"

"I'm very sorry to wake you, Impa, but it's urgent."

"All right, all right," Impa yawned. Link stepped outside the room as Impa put on her robe and magically lit a few candles. A minute later, she opened the door and beckoned him back in.

"What's wrong, Link?" He showed her his left hand, the symbol of the Triforce glowing brightly on it. Impa gasped and pulled it closer to her face, bringing Link down on one knee. She said nothing to him, merely whispering several barely audible things to herself.

"Impa, what is it?" Link finally asked.

"Come with me."

* * *

Link followed Impa deep into the castle. They descended an ancient stairway, guided only by torchlight.

"Somehow, Link, I knew this day would come for you."

"What?" Impa didn't reply. Finally, they entered a dark, cold chamber. Impa uttered an arcane word, and torches lit themselves all around the room. Several treasure chests were cluttered around the walls.

"What is-?"

"Welcome to the Castle Vault." Impa went straight to across the room and picked up a tiny, decrepit chest. She opened it and withdrew a single scroll, sealed with the same crest on Link's hand.

"For generations, my family has been handed down these things which have been set aside for a time when a great hero will come. They are written in an ancient script that no one can read now. But you who have the crest may be able to read it. It is said that the key to uniting the Triforce is hidden there." Impa stood silent for a moment and handed the scroll to Link.

"Now it is time for you to read it." Link slowly extended his hand and took the scroll, removing the seal. He unrolled the ancient yellowed parchment. The text was indeed foreign to him, and yet it read clearly in his mind:

_You who'll control the Triforce of the Future: We shall make known unto you the secrets of the Triforce. There are three kinds of Triforce - Power, Wisdom, and Courage. When these three are brought together, the Triforce will share its maximum power. Of the three, we have left Power and Wisdom in the kingdom of Hyrule. But the Triforce of Courage we have hidden for a reason._  
_  
Not everybody can use the Triforce. It requires a strong character, firmly set on following a righteous path. But an inborn special quality is also necessary._

Therefore, a crest will appear on a young man with that character who has been brought up correctly, has gained many kinds of experiences and reached a certain age. But, what will happen if someone else uses the Triforce before then? If it is misused, it will produce many evils.

The Triforce of Courage is hidden in the ancient ruins in northern Hyrule. As you journey forwards, you will be blessed with the knowledge of where to go. You will face fierce monsters and other great evils, but there is no reason to fear. Our blessings go with you, even unto the threshold of death itself. You are the one to get the Triforce. You are the beacon of Hope for Hyrule.

Link read the scroll over and over again. His hands were shaking. He felt as if his legs would give out at any moment. Finally, Link handed the scroll back to Impa.

"Take it with you, Link." He sighed and kneeled, looking into Impa's eyes.

"This can save Zelda?" he asked.

"Yes, Link. And the world itself." Link sat silent for a moment.

"I'll get my equipment ready, then." Impa took his hand and looked into his eyes. There was sadness there, yet determination to endure to the end.

"May the way of the Hero lead to the Triforce," she whispered.

* * *

Zelda was freezing. She huddled in a corner, hugging herself.

"I suggest you abandon all hope- no one will ever find you here." Zelda glared at Dark Link. He merely smirked back at her. Zelda wanted to attack him with her magic, but the shackle on her wrist stopped her.

"Few know this realm exists, and even fewer know how to find it."

"Dark Link, may I suggest that you actually know what you're talking about before you open that useless mouth of yours?" another voice said. Dark Link's eyes widened in shock. He turned to find the ghostly image of a young man standing behind him. Zelda gasped.

"_How dare you intrude and insult me! Who are you?"_ Dark Link demanded. The man didn't respond. In fact, he was looking straight past Dark Link.

"Princess Zelda, it's a pleasure to see you again," he grinned, giving her a small bow. Zelda smiled warmly in response.

"Hello, Nathan." Dark Link was at a loss for words.

* * *

Link straightened his belt and laced up his leather gauntlets. He adjusted the chain mail beneath his tunic. He looked at the Master Sword, sheathed on his bed. He picked it up and strapped it to his back. He put his long cap on his head. Double-checking to make sure he had everything, Link picked up his bag of food and other equipment and walked out of his room. He couldn't leave just yet- he still hadn't said goodbye to someone.

Link walked into Zelda's room, setting his bag on the ground. He sat on the bed and watched her sleep for a few moments. She started to shiver.

Link quickly grabbed an extra blanket from a chest at the foot of the bed and tucked it around Zelda. After a moment, she stopped shivering. Link placed a hand beneath her head.

"Zelda," he whispered, "I can only pray that you can hear me, but hold on. _I'm coming."_ He leaned over and planted a kiss on her forehead. He watched her for a few more minutes before finally pulling himself away. He picked his bag back up and headed out the door.

* * *

Woot, Nathan's back! I'm very sorry for the lateness of this chapter. I let other things run away with me during summer, and then school didn't help matters.  
Oh, and I'd like to thank Nintendo of America for not suing me for plagiarizing their Adventure of Link manual.  
**LadyAkki45-** So, how's Dark Link? Wussy enough for you?  
**Inuchick22-** I think that being a jerk is a prerequisite for the Dark Lord position.  
**C. Shannon-** Trust me, your English is fine. Certainly better than my German.  
Thanks for the review. When I read the story for AoL, I always wondered what happened to the Zelda in the first game.  
I have read the old comics, and I'm very familiar with the cartoons as well. Heck, this story has references to the CDi games, for crying out loud.  
And yes, I imagine you're correct about Donner's identity. Shh…  
**Dark Sheikah-** You got your fluff. Happy? 


	5. The Quest Begins

Zelda II: The Adventure of Link is the property of Nintendo. All original characters belong to me, and cannot be used without permission.

Sorry on the wait for this. More at the bottom.

**_THE LEGEND BEGINS: RESURRECTION_**  
By: Janus Kamaren 

_Chapter V: The Quest Begins_

* * *

Link tied Catherine to a tree. It was getting late, and the mare deserved to rest. Link went through his supplies and gave her some oats. 

He sighed and rested against a tree, removing his sword and laying it beside him. He took his hat off and closed his eyes.

Before leaving, Link had poured over several scrolls, trying to find the location of the Triforce of Courage. All clues pointed to a castle in Death Mountain. A certain castle that Link dreaded returning to.

Link heard a twig snap. Link immediately removed the Master Sword from its sheath and jumped to his feet.

"Who's there?" he called. He heard nothing in response. His eyes narrowed- after years of experience as an adventurer, Link knew an ambush when he heard one.

He moved deeper into the forest, focusing his eyes in the moonlight. Seeing nothing, he carefully continued onward. Suddenly, he heard some rustling in the plants, followed by footsteps moving away. He followed closely and quietly.

The footsteps came near a clearing in the trees, but moved off to the side. Link stopped- a single dark man was in the clearing. Link's eyes widened- the man was virtually identical to him.

"Hello, Link," the man said in a voice similar to Link's, but only higher and raspier. He was clad entirely in black, and his countenance was darker. Link approached him, sword still ready. He asked the only question he could think of.

"What… are you?" The man smirked.

"You might consider me your double, the opposite of everything you stand for. I am Dark Link, the greatest servant and warrior of the Dark Lord Ganondorf Dragmire." His smirk changed to a scowl. "The great King you murdered." Link pointed his sword at Dark Link's neck.

"I don't kill without a good reason, unlike your master. Where did you come from? Tell me." The smirk returned.

"Do you not remember, Link? You were there, that day at Castle Dragmire." The memory of Link's final battle with Ganon at Death Mountain slowly flooded his memory.

_Link charged Ganon, ready to strike. Smirking, the pig whirled his trident around, pointing it at Link. Black electricity fired from its tips, throwing Link to the ground and continuing to shock him._

_The Hero of Legend cried out. Never had he felt pain like this. He felt as if his very soul was being ripped in two. His heart felt like it would explode. Ganon laughed as his foe rolled on the ground, screaming in pain._

"I suppose I should thank you, Link. If you had not challenged the Dark Lord, I never would have existed. I am your doppelganger, but perfected. My lord's magic copied only the traits I needed- he took none of your pathetic weaknesses."

Link glared.

"What have you done with Zelda?" he demanded. Dark Link laughed.

"Ah, yes, love- one of the traits I was blessed not to share with you. I can assure you that she is unharmed, at least for the time being.  
"However, if I were truly you, Link, I would be more worried about your own fate."

"And what is that, if I may ask?"

"Your blood, Link. With it upon his ashes, Dragmire will once again walk this world." Link heard a Moblin snarl. He immediately blocked its sword strike. Hearing another from behind, Link quickly ducked. The second Moblin ran its spear through the former's chest. Link got up and struck the Master Sword into its back. More were coming from all sides.

Dark Link took a few steps back, laughing as the fight ensued.

Link stabbed another Moblin. He punched it across the face, and then pulled the blade out and hacked another in the shoulder.

"_Kill him!"_ Dark Link cried. Link grabbed another Moblin and kicked it back into the weapons of its companions. He sidestepped away from another charging from behind, cleanly slicing its head off.

"Link, behind you!" someone called. Link looked over his shoulder- he elbowed the Moblin in the face, hearing the sound of its nose breaking. He turned and slashed it across the throat.

Link turned, only to receive a strong punch from a large Moblin. The Master Sword flew from Link's hand, sticking into the ground. Link hit the grass. He narrowly avoided the Moblin's stomp by rolling out of the way. It grabbed him and picked him off the ground by his shoulder. The Moblin leered at him as it drew its fist back. Link grabbed onto the arm holding him and quickly rammed his feet into the Moblin's face. It dropped him and stumbled back.

The Moblin regained its composure; glaring at Link with sheer hatred, blood seeping from its nostrils. It charged, Link getting to his feet and doing the same. Roaring, it lunged its fist forward. Shouting, Link ducked beneath its enormous fist, quickly getting around the doggish beast and jumping on his back, locking his arms around its neck. It roared louder, trying to throw him off. Suddenly, there was a loud snapping sound, and the beast fell to the earth. Link landed on his feet.

He saw the Master Sword next to him. In one motion, Link pulled it from the ground, turned, and sliced it through Dark Link's neck.

Dark Link smirked, completely unharmed.

Link was furious- he had been speaking to Dark Link through some sort of magic illusion.

"Farewell, Hero of Legend," Dark Link laughed. The illusion disappeared in a wisp of smoke. Link stared.

"_Coward…"_ he said under his breath.

He looked around the clearing. Someone had called him during that fight, but there was no one in sight. A small grin came to Link's face- he knew that voice well.

* * *

Dark Link threw the door open. He walked over to Zelda's cell. 

"_Where is he?"_ he demanded. Nathan appeared behind him, smiling.

"You called?" Dark Link glared at Nathan.

"How dare you intervene?" Nathan's expression got serious. 

"My apologies, Dark Link, but if you can fight dirty, so can I."

"What?" 

"Don't play foolish with me. Let me give you some advice- if you want to achieve a goal, it's best if you actually arrive in person." Dark Link could barely contain his anger.

"_I am no coward. I merely have pressing matters at hand."_ He stormed out, slamming the door behind him. Nathan glared at the door.

"Nathan, what happened?" Zelda asked. He sighed and turned to her. He walked directly through the cell bars and sat as well as a ghost could next to her.

"He attacked Link." He shook his head. "No, he didn't attack Link, he sent _others_ to do it. All he did was use magic to project his image to the area and speak to him."

"That coward!" Zelda said. "Is Link all right? It sounds like you were there."

"Yes, Link's all right. And yes, I was there. A Moblin came up behind Link, and I warned him of it." Nathan looked at his ghostly hands. "In this state… it was all I could do." Zelda looked at him sadly.

"Nathan?" He looked to her, almost ashamedly.

"_Thank you,"_ she said. A small smile slowly came to Nathan's face.

* * *

"What news?" Harkinian asked. Ammon cleared his throat. 

"My lord, Koridai is innocent. Their ambassador was assassinated on his voyage here."

"Donner, presumably," Talius commented bitterly.

"Certainly. Furthermore, they offer to send someone-"

"No," Harkinian answered. "No, there are more important matters right now." His voice was growing more and more angry. "What with the attack on my daughter, our not knowing who we can really trust, rumors of Ganon's- _augh!"_ Harkinian clutched his side, grabbing a chair for support.

"My lord!"

"Father!" Harkinian clutched his chest, breathing heavily.

"I-I'm fine. I don't-" he cried out again.

"Find a healer!" Talius ordered Ammon. Ammon nodded and ran from the room.

* * *

Before long, the King was in lying asleep in his bed, with Talius, Ammon, Krin, King Caldin, and Princess Seline and the healer looking over him. 

"He should be fine, for now at least," the healer said. She turned her dark eyes on Talius. "Has he eaten anything you haven't lately?" Talius shook his head.

"No." The healer sighed. "Keep an eye on him."

Talius sighed and walked to the window. The blood run sun was setting behind the mountains.

Talius choked. Smoke was rising from Rauru Town.

"_My family lives there!"_ the healer cried.

"Captain, assemble your men. We ride to Rauru. Quickly!"

"At once, Prince Talius." Krin hurried out, followed by Ammon. Talius touched Seline's arm.

"I'll be back," he said.

"Be careful." Talius made his way out.

* * *

I'm very sorry about the wait. Guess that school and other things kind of got in the way. I don't want to make any promises about when the next chapter will come, but I promise that this story _will_ be completed. 

I probably shouldn't be writing author responses in the chapters. Can't risk ticking off some of the more authoritarian people around here. I'll respond to last chapter's reviews on an individual basis as soon as I can, provided I've been left with either an author account or email address.


	6. Nobility and Divinity

Zelda II: The Adventure of Link is the property of Nintendo. All original characters belong to me, and cannot be used without permission.

AUTHOR'S NOTE- I know, I know this chapter is very late. Again, I have no good excuse.  
Word of warning- there's some traumatic violence in this chapter. Be prepared.

**_THE LEGEND BEGINS: RESURRECTION_**  
_By: Janus Kamaren_

Chapter VI: Nobility and Divinity

* * *

"Lock the door," Dark Link ordered, a Moblin complying. Dark Link leered at Jarun, the mayor of Rauru town.

"Please, d-don't hurt me!" Jarun pleaded, cowering in a corner. Dark Link laughed, walking towards the mayor and drawing his sword.

"_Please!"_ Jarun cried again. Dark Link threw his sword to the side of the room. He grabbed the mayor by his shirt. Jarun struggled as Dark Link dragged him over to the window. He grabbed Jarun's face and forced him to look outside. Several homes and buildings were aflame, the streets covered in blood. Dark Link's eyes widened the moment he saw the presence of the Hylian army, led by Prince Talius himself, but quickly regained his composure.

"Tell me, Mayor," he said coldly, "what do you see? Your family is dead. Your town has fallen. _You have failed your people. Their blood cries out against you."_

Jarun could only sob. He gasped as Dark Link quickly pulled a dagger from his belt and rammed it into his back. His eyes bulged and he made a gurgling sound, blood coming to his mouth.

"_Go and answer them,"_ Dark Link whispered as he removed the blade and let Jarun's body fall to the floor. He picked up his sword and sheathed it. He looked to his accompanying Moblins.

"Let's go," he ordered. They left the room, heading down the spiral stairs to the mansion's exit.

Upon reaching the main entryway, Dark Link and the Moblins stopped. Prince Talius was there, flanked by several Hylian soldiers. The presence of the mayor's dead family and servants on the marble floor only fueled their anger.

Both sides attacked at once. The Moblins and Hylian soldiers ferociously battled one another as Talius engaged Dark Link. Dark Link smirked, drawing his blade. He was Link's double- surely this royal brat was no match for him. He immediately launched a strong offensive.

"What are you?" the Prince demanded, drawing a second sword and deflecting Dark Link's attacks.

"I am the _end_, your Highness."

"What have you done with Zelda?"

"You sound just like my twin," Dark Link laughed. Roaring, Talius slammed his elbow into Dark Link's face. Dark Link spat blood from his mouth. He looked back up and barely blocked Talius's next attack. Talius swung his second sword at Dark Link's abdomen, but his opponent grabbed his wrist and head butted him. Talius was knocked back a few paces. Catching Dark Link's movement in the corner of his eye, Talius whirled around in a circular motion, his first sword deflecting Dark Link's next attack and the second giving him a light cut across the chest.

Dark Link cried out, dropping his sword and clutching his chest. That attack could have been lethal had it not been for the chainmail beneath Dark Link's black tunic. He backed up against the wall, the body of the mayor's young son next to him. The last of Dark Link's Moblins fell to the floor. Talius and his remaining escort glared at Dark Link.

Dark Link heard a small groan. The smirk returning, he grabbed the mayor's barely living son and put a dagger to his neck.

"Wait-!" a soldier cried out. Dark Link glared at the Hylian soldiers.

"Drop your weapons!" he shouted. "I'll kill him! Don't think I won't!" He pressed the point of the dagger to the boy's throat.

The soldiers all hesitated, looking towards Talius, wondering what their leader would do. Talius stiffened, looking from Dark Link's glare to the young boy's horrified expression. Talius sighed- he dropped his swords. His men followed suit.

"All right," Talius said, "let him go."

Dark Link smirked.

"Fools!" he laughed. Talius and his men gasped and tried to stop Dark Link as he raised the dagger and thrust it towards his captive's neck.

_"No!"_

* * *

"I decided right then and there that Link would never cook for the two of us again. Especially not fish." Zelda laughed.

"I'm sure he would really appreciate me telling you all this," Nathan grinned.

"Yes, I'm sure he would." Zelda's expression softened. "I wish I could be out there, helping him." Nathan sighed.

"I know. I wish I could do more, too." He looked to her. "You know I'd deliver a message to him for you, but for some reason the gods won't let me. The most they've let me do with him is get his attention during a fight." He paused for a minute.

"Besides," he grinned, "I think anything you'd say would mean a lot more coming from you than me." Zelda smiled softly, nodding in agreement. She looked to the chainless shackle on her wrist. Again she tried using her magic, but the shackle glowed gold, putting a stop to her spell. She sighed in frustration. The Triforce symbol glowed softly on her hand.

"I can't use it to get out of here, but maybe…"

"What?" Nathan asked.

"I think I know of a way to reach him," Zelda answered.

"What do you mean? How?" Zelda didn't answer. She closed her eyes and leaned her head back against the cell bars. The Triforce was glowing brightly on her hand.

Nathan's eyes widened as Zelda appeared to be overtaken by a holy aura. The soft glow only made her look even more beautiful. After a moment, Zelda's lips began moving as if she was speaking, but Nathan heard nothing. If she had contacted Link, he figured, then whatever she was saying had to be very personal.

Nathan got up and left Zelda to herself.

* * *

_No… no!_

This couldn't be happening. Talius held the young boy in his arms. The boy choked and spasmed a bit in his arms, his green eyes locking with Talius's blue ones. The other soldiers stood by silently. Dark Link ran immediately following his heinous act, closely followed by two soldiers.

Talius gasped as the boy slowly went limp in his arms. He closed his eyes, a quiet prayer escaping his lips. He gently closed the boy's eyelids, and laid him on the floor. Silent tears slid down Talius's cheeks.

He stood, the men looking at him expectantly, struggling to contain their emotions.

One looked the way Dark Link and his pursuers had left, seeing nothing.

"My lord," he said quietly, "he's escaped." Talius nodded. He picked up his two swords from the ground. His soldiers stepped back as he stepped out the front door.

Judging by the shouts and the clanging of metal, the majority of the fighting had moved to another side of town.

Talius turned and saw a group of remaining Moblins. They all growled and raised their weapons. Talius's soldiers all took a place behind their prince, readying their weapons as Talius took a battle stance.

"_For Hyrule! For Harkinian!"_ Talius cried, charging his oncoming enemies, his men more than gladly following suit.

* * *

Dark Link was running across the field, the lone figure of a horseman waiting for him. He looked over his shoulder, seeing two Hylian soldiers chasing after him. Lightning bolts fired from the lone horseman, quickly striking down the two soldiers. Dark Link smirked, finally reaching his ally.

"Excellent shot, Donner," he remarked. Donner said nothing in reply- he raised his scarred hand, and a black mist emanated from his arm. The mist swirled around for a moment, finally taking the form of a black horse. The body turned from mist to one of flesh and blood. The dark horse shook its mane, snorting and opening its red eyes. Dark Link mounted it. Donner noticed him wince and clutch at his chest.

"Have a little accident?" Donner asked in a condescending tone. Dark Link shot him a glare.

"No."

"I noticed you running from them."

"Lord Ganondorf's plan, Donner. Now they think they can win- their overconfidence will be their downfall during the second wave tomorrow." He stared at Donner. Did he just roll his eyes?

"Certainly it was, Dark Link. I am merely surprised that I was not informed of this part of the plan, especially one that involved you losing your sword."

"I am the Lord Ganondorf's chosen, Donner- I am not surprised at all that someone of your rank would not have been aware of such a plan as this." Donner had no visible reaction.

"Very well, O Chosen of the Dark Lord," he said. He then turned and looked Dark Link straight in the eye.

"May you one day know just how much Ganondorf Dragmire appreciates your service and claim a glorious reward," he said, almost menacingly. They sat quietly for a few moments, and finally rode into the distance.

* * *

Link pulled a blanket and a small brown cushion from his saddlebag, patting Catherine on the side. He breathed heavily, still sweating and tired from the day's journey. His muscles were still sore from the battle a night earlier.

Link placed the cushion against a tree. He took off his belt and baldric and laid them on the ground. He nestled down against the tree, placing the cushion beneath his head. He took of his hat and gauntlets, and placed them next to him. He didn't bother removing his chainmail- during his travels between the defeat of Ganondorf and this very night, Link had learned not to remove his armor during the night. It was very uncomfortable, but if it kept him alive, then it was more than worth it.

Making sure the Master Sword was close, Link closed his eyes, trying to ignore his aching muscles. He could hear the wind blowing against the leaves of the trees.

_"Link…"_

Link sat up quickly, his hand immediately going to his sword. The voice came again.

"_Link, it's me."_ Link relaxed ever so slightly, his hand still on the Master Sword's hilt. That voice, it couldn't be-

"Zelda?" he dared to whisper. Suddenly, he saw her heavenly image stepping through the trees. Her image was almost ghostlike, similar to Nathan, but there was something more holy and divine about it, something that assured him she was not dead. He let go of the sword.

Zelda smiled as she kneeled down in front of him.

"_Link,"_ she said again, "_you don't know how happy I am to see you." _The symbol of the Triforce was glowing on her hand.

"Likewise," Link smiled, unable to think of anything more appropriate to say. He still couldn't believe his eyes.

_"Are you all right? Are you hurt?"_

"No, I'm fine." His expression became more serious.

"Zelda," he started to ask, "has Dark Link hurt you in any way?"

_"No, Link. He hasn't."_ She smiled. _"Nathan's made sure of that."_ Link smiled softly. 

"Good. So, he's keeping an eye on you?" Zelda nodded.

"Guardian angel," he said. The Triforce flashed on Zelda's hand.

"_Link,"_ Zelda said softly, "_Dark Link is going to resurrect Ganondorf."_

"I know. They need my blood to do that." Zelda glanced to the Triforce symbol on Link's own hand.

"_Courage,"_ she said.

"Yes," Link nodded. He was silent for a moment, a troubled look appearing on his face. He knew where the Triforce of Courage was- the one place he never wished to step foot in again. Zelda sighed sadly.

_"I know, Link. I despise Castle Dragmire as well."_

"Zelda, I don't know how much longer I can keep this up." He looked to her.

"I swear to you, Zelda" he continued, "I _will_ get you out of there, one way or another, but I don't know how long I can keep going with this. I should have died so many times now, but by some stroke of luck I keep coming out alive." He sadly looked in her eyes.

"_I need help,"_ he choked. "I can't do this alone."

"_But you're _not _alone, my love,"_ Zelda said. "_You are the Chosen Hero of the Gods, the Hero of Legends, I know it! You alone have the Master Sword, you single-handedly slew the King of Evil, and you saved the entire world from him!"_ She smiled. "_You rescued _me, _Link. I know who you are inside. The gods themselves know it, too."_ Link looked down. The gods- Link had not prayed to them in months. His battles over the past two years had hardened him.

No, he had allowed them to harden him.

Link looked to Zelda again. Again, the Triforce flashed on her hand.

"_Link, I know you can do it. But, please be careful."_ She leaned over him, her face coming closer to his as she closed her eyes.

"_I love you,"_ Zelda whispered as her lips came to his own.

Her face passed straight through his. Her image disappeared.

Link laid his head back, breathing heavily.

"Love you," he whispered in reply.

Link sat up. He got to his knees and exhaled. Again, he silently thanked Zelda for coming, and for her words of encouragement.

His hands came together. He slowly bowed his head and closed his eyes.

"_Farore," _he prayed, "_please, hear me. Forgive me."_

Link snapped out from his prayer and stood as he heard a sound. A woman was there, clad in a green gown, with piercing emerald eyes. Link immediately fell to his knees.

"_My Lady,"_ he gasped. He had forgotten what her presence was like. It warmed him inside, comforted him.

"Hello again, Link," Farore replied. "It's been altogether too long."


	7. A Divine Standard

Zelda II: The Adventure of Link is the property of Nintendo. All original characters belong to me, and cannot be used without permission.

_**THE LEGEND BEGINS: RESURRECTION**_  
_By: Janus Kamaren_

Chapter VII: A Divine Standard

* * *

"Arise, Hero of Legend," Farore said. Link rose, keeping his eyes to the forest floor. He felt ashamed in the presence of his patron goddess. 

"Had you forgotten us, Link?" Farore asked.

"O-of course not, my Lady," Link responded quietly.

"Then what happened?" Link took a breath. He realized that Farore knew his heart and mind, but he had to accept the responsibility of his actions. He still kept his eyes to the ground.

"I…" he began, "I put all my trust in my own strength. I've been attacked so many times over the last two years, and I told myself it was foolish to keep going on faith." He took a breath.

"But as I continually relied on myself alone, things only got worse. I knew the real reason why, but I refused to admit that I needed help. That I had made a mistake." Link looked up. Farore was looking at him expectantly.

"My Lady, I am so sorry," he said finally, looking down again. "I feel horrible."

A soft smile came to her lips.

"You are the Hero of Legend, Link, but remember that you are also mortal- you are not without flaws in character. Fortunately for the world, your strengths are far greater than your vices.

"However, do not believe that this exempts you from your own spiritual growth. Ganondorf Dragmire has made his move, and you do not have time for inactivity and indecision. Link, it is well that you have admitted your guilt, but we need action as well. I want you to show us your conviction." Farore extended her hand.

"Take my hand," she said. "You have matters to deal with in Castle Dragmire. It is time, Hero of Legend." Link looked to her outstretched hand, and back into the eyes of Farore. The goddess smiled once more. Link's hand joined hers, and Farore's smile grew fuller. The wind blew heavily, and in the blink of an eye, they were gone.

* * *

"Prince Talius, son of Harkinian the Bold." 

"High Chieftain Gnollfang, village ravager," Talius responded.

The Hylian army, the badly wrecked Rauru Town behind them, faced the much larger Moblin army. Talius and Gnollfang, both mounted and flanked by bodyguards, had met in the middle of the battlefield.

"First," Gnollfang growled, "you will surrender Rauru Town, and pay us reparations for our losses, along with tribute to our people. Secondly, you will give us free reign over the Lost Woods. Finally, you will not intrude on our efforts to restore our lord Ganondorf Dragmire any longer. You will meet these demands, or we will kill every man, woman, and child present here, beginning with you, your grace."

Talius regarded his foe. Gnollfang spoke more intelligently than most Moblins, but he carried the same one-track mind of his brethren.

"No," Talius said simply. "I will not agree to that. Chieftain Gnollfang, as prince of this realm and as the son of King Harkinian the Moblin-slayer, I order you to return to your tribal grounds and never trouble our people again, or you will die this very day."

Gnollfang grew angry.

"Foolish boy, I _fought_ your father in that old war- I have nothing to fear from you."

Talius nodded.

"Then I see that battle is our only option. This is the last mistake you will ever make, Gnollfang."

The two groups turned and headed back to their respective armies.

"Krin, this will be our only chance. Wait for my signal."

"Yes, my lord."

Talius turned back to the opposing army. The Moblins had begun a loud war chant, banging their spears into the ground, snarling and tearing at their own flesh. Talius squinted.

"What are they-?"

"They mean to frighten us, Prince Talius," Krin explained. "It is the beginning stages of their war chant, a ritual that's known to make even the most hardened veterans cower."

Talius looked at him, raising an eyebrow.

"Then let's not give them that opportunity." He motioned to one of his captains, who nodded in response.

"_Archers! Fire!" _A volley of arrows flew up into the morning sky, raining down into the Moblin army. The Moblins cried out, desperately raising their shields as they saw several of their companions fall to the ground.

There was a loud roar.

"I think you got their attention," Krin said. Talius unsheathed a sword, steadying his horse as the Moblin army began its charge. Foot soldiers took their place at the front line, holding their pikes in front of them. Volley after volley of arrows flew into the air, causing considerable damage to the Moblins.

"Steady!" Talius ordered, watching the Moblins come closer, more arrows raining down on them.

The cries of soldiers and clashing of steel rang out as the two armies met.

* * *

Link looked around, finding himself in a dark stone room. The air inside was chilling. His eyes slowly adjusted to the lack of light. 

"Welcome back to Castle Dragmire, Link," Farore said. "The time has come for you to claim your birthright. Link, you have been chosen to bear the Triforce of Courage."

Link looked up to her. He was about to question this, but closed his mouth.

"You have exhibited the necessary character traits, and while not without flaws, you have borne your adversities with patience and strength. You have held and honored the title of Hero of Legend, and rightfully so. You have love, compassion, empathy, strength in body, mind, and spirit, and a firm commitment to duty. You have proven in the past that you hold the courage to do what is right for the world, even at great personal sacrifice."

Visions of his battle with Nathan flooded Link's mind.

"Link, son of Arn, as the Goddess of Courage, I ask you to once again prove your courage. Will you accept this test?"

Link looked to Farore again. He nodded.

"I will."

Farore nodded and closed her eyes. Suddenly, torches lit themselves and the goddess disappeared. Link walked down the now-lit corridor, taking a torch from off the wall. He heard approaching footsteps.

"Who's there?" he called out.

No response. He heard the sound of a sword being unsheathed. Link immediately drew the Master Sword and locked swords with his assailant. His eyes widened- his attacker was a shadow version of himself, different from the Dark Link he had met in his last battle. Its red eyes glared at him.

"_**Let us be one,"**_ the shadow said in a chilling voice. "_**I'll get us everything- power, money, glory, women- anything we could ever ask-"**_

Link rammed his torch into the shadow's chest and kicked it away. The shadow screeched as it burst into flame, suddenly rushing back at Link. Shouting, Link sidestepped and struck it in the back with the Master Sword. The apparition disappeared as quickly as it had come, its screams echoing down the hall.

Link wiped the sweat from off his brow. He continued down the hall, holding the torch out in front of him, keeping the Master Sword ready in his left hand.

Link stepped into a large, circular room. He dropped his torch- the room was lit enough. As he stepped further, a door slammed shut behind him. Cursing his luck, Link readied his sword, looking all over the room. It was large and empty, with a domed ceiling featuring stained glass windows that depicted images of Hyrule's god's and goddesses.

Link tensed as he heard the sound of stone scraping against stone. The wall on the opposite end of the room opened.

Through the opening stepped Ganondorf Dragmire. He drew his sword as the wall closed behind him. He had no readable expression on his face.

Link wasted no time. He rushed towards his foe.

Ganon took a few steps forward, but he suddenly stopped. He held his sword out in front of him, and let it fall to the ground.

Link came to an abrupt stop, completely bewildered.

"What is this, Dragmire?"

Ganondorf fell to his knees. He undid his blood-red cape and threw his ruby ring to Link's feet.

"I am finished," Ganondorf said, looking to the ground. "I was beaten when I first began planning my campaign. I'm tired of all the bloodshed, Link, and I want to put a stop to it." Ganondorf took a deep breath.

"I surrender," he said. "Please accept it, I beg of you."

Link thrust his sword beneath Ganondorf's chin. There was fear in Dragmire's eyes.

"I should kill you right now, Dragmire."

"No! Don't kill me, please! Please allow me to at least confess my guilt to Hyrule, though I may be executed for my crimes!"

Link knew that this was a part of his test, but his anger and hatred for the real Ganondorf Dragmire was taking control.

_**Kill him…**_ something inside of Link spoke. It was the shadow again. His anger flooded him. Nathan's death, along with the deaths of countless others, were on this man's head. Were it not for Ganondorf, Link's life would have been much simpler. He would never have had to kill his friend, nor fought off numerous attackers for the last two years, nor have had to accept the curse of being Hero-

_No,_ he thought, _being the Hero of Legend has made my life harder in many respects, but easier in more worthwhile ways._

_**Kill him!**_ the shadow spoke again. _**Being Hero of Legend is a curse! Take revenge for-**_

Link had no more time for this. Ignoring the voice, he looked back down to Ganondorf, who was still whimpering.

If it weren't for Ganondorf, Link would never have met Zelda. Link almost smiled, it was so ironic.

He removed his sword from beneath Ganon's chin.

"I accept your surrender," Link said.

Ganondorf looked up, overjoyed. He glowed white. There was a flash, causing Link to cover his eyes. When he lowered his arm, he gasped. Farore stood in Ganondorf's place, wiping dirt from her gown. She smiled warmly.

"Excellent, Link. Excellent."

"My lady, if I had struck-"

"Then you would have been in serious trouble, Hero of Legend," Farore answered with a grin. Link sheathed the Master Sword.

"What happens now?" he asked. Farore said nothing at first. She took his right hand and removed his gauntlet. She held his hand in both of hers.

"Link, you have been judged worthy of the Triforce of Courage. By holding this relic, you will be expected to stand as a defender of righteousness at all times. To do so will require unfailing vigilance, but will yield the richest blessings we have in store for you. Failure without reparation will result in terrible punishments in the world to come. Will you accept this responsibility?" Link nodded. He knew he could do it now.

"I will," he said. Farore smiled, and uncovered his hand. The symbol of the Triforce was there, with the bottom left triangle glowing softly.

Farore suddenly embraced Link, planting a kiss on his head.

_"I've never been more proud of you, Link,"_ she whispered. She squeezed him a bit tighter and let him go, taking a step back.

"Now," Farore said, growing serious, "it is time for you to face the soulless creature Dark Link, and put a stop to Ganondorf's evil. Ganondorf intends to cheat death, and he has found an effective way to do so. However, he failed to note an immediate consequence of this. Under normal circumstances, access to the Shadow Realm is limited to one person, and the way cannot be opened again for another month, although once you have entered, you are allowed to come and go as you please. Since Ganondorf chose to create an abomination, in turn you are allowed to enter the Shadow Realm immediately, despite Zelda's recent entrance. Furthermore, you may bring another individual to aid you."

Farore stopped for a moment, and then continued.

"You may choose anyone who is living and not currently in the Shadow Realm, or request that we grant temporary life to one who has died, with their willing consent."

Link looked to her. He didn't have to think twice about whom he wanted with him. Farore smiled.

"I will summon him for you."

* * *

Nathan looked up quickly. 

"What is it?" Zelda asked. Nathan didn't answer at first.

"Things are looking up," he finally said. "I'll be back, I promise."

"What's happening? Where are you going?"

"The Goddesses are calling me to do something. We're ending this. Think you can handle Darky for me while I'm gone?" he added with a grin.

"I'll manage," Zelda smiled. "Good luck."

Nathan nodded and faded away.

Zelda laid her head against the cell's cold bars, closing her yes. She was so tired, despite the sleep her body was receiving in Hyrule.

"Zelda," someone said softly. Zelda snapped her eyes open to find Nayru standing in the cell with her. Zelda went to her knees.

"No, Zelda, you're exhausted. Rest."

Zelda lay back against the bars again.

"Lady Nayru, what brings you here?"

"Link has obtained the Triforce of Courage. He'll be making his way here shortly."

Zelda was ecstatic. She felt more hope than she had the past few days. Nayru sat next to her.

"So here we are again," Nayru smiled. Zelda didn't answer at first. She had a question that had been bothering her for quite some time.

"Lady Nayru, how did Ganondorf find the Triforce of Power?" Zelda asked. Nayru sighed sadly.

"Ganondorf was a great man long ago, though you may not believe it. He was a military leader then, but also an avid explorer. In his travels, he found the Triforce of Power almost by accident. We spoke with him when he found it, and warned him of the dangers of using power without wisdom. At the time, Ganondorf accepted this. He kept the Triforce of Power, but he chose not to fully wield it. He used it only to defend himself from brigands on the road home.

"Things changed when he made it home a few months later. Ganondorf returned to his castle only to find his wife in the arms of another man."

"Did he-?"

"No, he did not kill either of them. They were exiled, and Ganondorf began to raise his and his wife's son alone.

"Ganondorf was away from home for months at a time, conducting negotiations with various monster tribes, and striking down those who would not cooperate. Even then, he never partook of the Triforce's full power, though he kept it with him, again only using it in defense.

"Things changed. Word spread of the relic that Ganondorf held, and there were numerous assassination attempts."

Zelda was silent. This part of Ganondorf's story was not unlike Link's.

"To make matters worse," Nayru continued, "a message was delivered to Ganondorf, informing him that his son had been killed after a disagreement at a tavern turned violent. He had lost his only son, and Ganondorf's grief quickly turned into wrath. We tried to console him, Din most especially, but he would have none of it. He began using the Triforce more and more, yet he still did not take of its fullness, somehow still remembering our warnings. He used his relations with monsters to unite many of them under his banner.

"Ganondorf also prolonged his life- he is actually decades older than your father. And finally, two years ago, he broke and became one with the Triforce of Power. They can never be separated, unless he either gives it up or he is killed. If the latter, the Triforce of Power will pass to whomever slew him."

"How is he still doing all this? Is he still alive?" Zelda inquired.

"No, and neither is he dead. Ganondorf had lightly studied black magic, for defensive military purposes, but he had never practiced it. After his son's death, he began to try it himself, his hatred and anger allowing him to become quite proficient with it. At the end of his life, he used the Triforce to amplify his power. He created Dark Link, but also made certain that his spirit would not pass on after his death."

"If he's a spirit, how can he be parted from the Triforce of Power?"

"As a spirit, he has to give it up willingly."

Zelda sighed.

"This can never end," she said. "There will always be those willing to shed innocent blood for the Triforce- for any sort of power."

"The power of the full Triforce- to grant any wish save those destroying free will- is indeed a tempting one."

"This will never end," Zelda repeated. "Never, unless-" Zelda stopped. Her eyes widened, and she quickly looked up to Nayru.

The Goddess of Wisdom nodded.

"Then you know what you must do."


	8. Reunion

Zelda II: The Adventure of Link is the property of Nintendo. All original characters belong to me, and cannot be used without permission.

_**THE LEGEND BEGINS: RESURRECTION  
**By: Janus Kamaren_

Chapter VIII: Reunion

* * *

"Fall back! _Fall back!"_ Talius ordered. 

"Retreat! Fall back to the town!" Krin cried out, the other captains repeating the same order.

Gnollfang laughed as the Hylian army retreated back to the town.

"Follow! Kill them all!" Gnollfang roared. He had neither the equipment nor the interest for a siege. In any case, he would much rather slay this insolent prince himself.

Gnollfang took to the front, personally leading his army into Rauru Town to finish the battle. His soldiers' arrows flew past him, slaying the slowest of the Hylian soldiers.

Gnollfang was confused. Why did the Hylians bother to remain in formation? Why did their few remaining soldiers not scatter within the town?

Gnollfang's heart went cold as he heard the gates of Rauru Town slam shut behind his army. The Hylian army stopped their retreat, and turned to stand their ground. Many soldiers appeared in the windows and from between the buildings of the town, arrows trained on the Moblin army.

The Moblins were completely surrounded.

_"Gnollfang!"_ Talius called.

Gnollfang glared at the Prince.

"Let us end this madness!" Talius continued. "We have no desire to be men of blood, for it is you who has attacked us. It was you who ransacked an unprepared civilian town, and yet, now you are in our hands. You see now that the favor of the gods is with us, and that we will not be intimidated and controlled by you or anyone like you.  
"I am a man of my word, Gnollfang, and I will hold to that which I offered you: surrender your weapons, and swear an oath to return to your tribal lands and never trouble our people again. Do this, and we will spare your lives. If you will not, then we will destroy you here and now."

Talius dismounted and stepped forward, with Krin by his side. Gnollfang looked around. Many soldiers were aiming their bows directly at his heart and head. He looked back to Talius, feeling nothing but hatred for him.

"Here is my sword, Prince Talius. We will surrender, but we will not swear an oath to you, which we know both our next of kin and we will break. The favor of the gods does not lie with you, for such beings do not exist. Your strategies and armor have preserved you, and nothing more.

"Take our weapons, and let us leave, or else we will conquer or die here."

Talius glared at Gnollfang. He picked up the Moblin's sword from off the ground, and stabbed it into the dirt before Gnollfang.

"We will end the conflict," Talius said. Gnollfang blinked, surprised by Talius's actions. Anger and embarrassment flooding him, Gnollfang grabbed his sword and immediately swung it toward Talius's neck.

Krin struck twice- first breaking Gnollfang's sword at the hilt, and then slicing off a small part of his scalp.

Gnollfang squealed in pain and fell back. He crawled into the midst of his stunned soldiers. Krin placed the piece of scalp on the tip of his sword and held it high for the Moblins, Gnollfang especially, to see.

"Even as this scalp has fallen to the earth, so shall you fall to the dirt, except that you will surrender your weapons and swear an oath to forever leave us in peace."

* * *

"Nathan." 

_"Yes, Lady Farore?"_

_"As you know, the laws regarding Ganondorf's actions dictate that the Hero of Legend may bring any single companion he desires to the Shadow Realm with him. He has requested that you accompany him."_

_"Of course!"_

_"Allow me to remind you, Nathan, that this is not permanent. You will return to your spirit life after successful completion of this mission. Be warned, Nathan. If you are killed again, you will be stranded in this world, doomed never to rest. It is your choice."_

_"I made my decision long ago. I will see this to the end."_

_"Then live again, Nathan, son of Tannis."_

_

* * *

_Link laughed as he embraced his old friend. They were about to start talking, but Farore spoke first. 

"Link, Nathan, you have a great task ahead of you. Ganondorf will not be defeated by normal methods." She waved her hand, and three chairs appeared.

"Sit down," Farore said, "and allow me to explain the story of Ganondorf Dragmire and the mysteries of the Triforce."

* * *

Hearing the door to the dungeons open, Zelda stood up, feeling renewed since her talk with Nayru. Dark Link stormed into the chamber, slamming the metal door behind him. If he was trying to hide the anger on his features, he was doing a remarkably pitiful job. He stopped at her cell door, glaring. Zelda looked him in the eyes. 

"Your brother is dead," he hissed. Zelda raised an eyebrow.

"You're lying," she stated simply. Communing with deities certainly had its perks.

"What? How dare-!"

"You weren't even there. You may have fought Talius, but you ran when you realized that he stood a chance against you."

Dark Link's head and neck were growing red.

"Miserable wench, I'll-!"

Zelda was not about to stop.

"It's true, you are Link's opposite. You're a _coward_," Zelda spat. Dark Link had had enough. He opened the cell door and slapped Zelda across the face with the back of his gauntleted hand.

"That'll teach you to- _augh_!" Dark Link cried out, grabbing his face and feeling the new scratches on it. Zelda had returned the favor, making certain to use her feminine fingernails. She was about to strike again, but stopped. Dark Link had drawn a dagger and was pointing it at her throat. Zelda silently cursed the shackle impeding her magic.

The door opened, revealing Donner.

"Dark Link, your presence is required in the meeting chamber."

Dark Link locked Zelda's cell again and began to make his way out. He stopped by Donner and pointed at Zelda.

"Teach her some manners, will you?" he demanded. Donner gave him an inquisitive look.

"Why? Is she too much for you to handle?" he asked. Dark Link snarled and left. Donner did not even look at Zelda as he closed the door and followed Dark Link.

* * *

"M-milady?" a guard stammered. Seline stopped and turned to him. 

"Yes?"

"I didn't know who else to turn to."

"What is it?"

"I-I think his Highness is being poisoned."

"If it was a matter of poison, he would not be the only one seriously ill right now," Seline responded, slightly annoyed. She was normally slow to anger, but Talius being out to battle had been causing her a great deal of stress.

"I k-know that, my lady, but I just saw the cook using some unusual magic on the King's meal. He tried to be secretive about it, but he didn't see me watching him."

Seline knew that chefs commonly used magic to enhance the flavor of their meals, but this one trying to hide it certainly struck her as strange.

"I will look into it. Thank you."

Seline quickly made her way down the corridor, leaving the guard by himself.

"I hope I helped somehow," he said quietly.

* * *

"Stop," Seline said. The servant stopped and turned around, bowing to the Calatian princess. He held a steaming plate of food in his hand. 

"My lady, forgive me, but I must bring this to the King. He's very sick."

"I understand that, but I must see something first." She held her hand over the meal. She concentrated, and various arcane images floated above the food, revealing what spells had been cast on it. There were the usual flavor and nutrient enhancements, but then it happened. A red cloud of smoke arose. It formed into the shape of King Harkinian's face, and then slowly morphed into a skull.

Seline glared at the meal. The stammering guard had been right.

"Give that to me," she ordered. The servant handed it to her.

"Certainly, my lady," he responded, unusually calm about what he had just witnessed. Seline took the plate from him and turned around.

The servant quickly grabbed her and clapped his hand over her mouth. Seline gasped and dropped the plate, the shattering noise echoing down the halls.

"One wrong move and you're dead," the man whispered in her ear.

"Too slow," somebody else said. The servant swore and released Seline. She turned to see Ammon pressing the tip of his sword against her assailant's back. The traitor rolled his eyes.

"Aren't you supposed to be protecting the Prince?"

"No. My highest priority is to protect the King himself from any so-called Sons of Ganondorf that may be lurking around. Turn around," Ammon ordered. The man slowly did as he was told, smirking at Seline. He faced Ammon, his expression unchanging.

"You'll get nothing from me!" he shouted, quickly grabbing a small vial from his belt. He had almost begun to drink the green liquid when Ammon struck the pommel of his sword against the man's head, knocking him to the ground. He stepped on the vial, smashing it.

_"Get up!"_ he commanded, grabbing him by the back of his shirt and pulling him up.

"Are you okay, Princess Seline?" Ammon asked. She nodded.

"Yes. Thank you, Ammon."

"It was my pleasure. I'll take this wretch to the dungeons."

"He wasn't working alone. I have reason to believe that the chef was a part of the plot, and possibly other people here in the castle."

"I understand. We need to find out who else was in on this."

* * *

"What happened to his wife?" Nathan asked. 

"Norana Dragmire proved to be as faithless to her lover as she had been to her husband. Towards the end of her life, she was living as a harlot in a broken down town in the outskirts of Hyrule. Her malnourishment and promiscuous activities led to an early and quite lonely death."

"Lady Farore," Link asked, "how do I stop Ganondorf? From what you've told us, it seems that defeating Donner and Dark Link will not be enough."

Farore was silent.

"You are right, Link- their defeat would be a mere setback to Ganondorf. The Triforce of Power must be taken from him, and as a spirit, he would have to give it to you willingly."

"How can we possibly make him do that?"

Farore slowly stood up, Link and Nathan following suit.

"Give me the Master Sword," she said. Link pulled the shining blade from its sheath, the metal ringing as it was released. He held it forward in both hands, and Farore took it. She held it by the blade, pointing it downward.

"This blade was made for a single purpose: to destroy evil. Only one who is worthy of its power may wield it." She handed it back to him, but held on to the handle as he took hold of it. She looked him straight in the eyes.

Nathan gasped as Nayru and Din appeared in the room. They approached Farore and Link, placing their hands on the Master Sword as well.

"Link, son of Arn," Farore spoke, "we covenant with you that if you will hold strong to your duties as Hero of Legend, and not back down in the face of evil, we will deliver Ganondorf Dragmire into your hands, and his power will finally come to an end. Will you accept and uphold this covenant?"

Link looked in the eyes of each of the three deities. Nathan held a solemn silence.

"I will," Link said. Farore nodded, and the goddesses removed their hands and stepped back.

"Link, Nathan," Din said, "good luck in your journey." She looked to Nathan. "Do not underestimate Donner," she said. She turned to Link. "Nor Dark Link. Both are more of a threat than you realize. Be courageous, but do not be rash."

"We will see you again," Nayru said. "Rescue Princess Zelda, and bring this to an end."

"Now go," Farore said. "Catherine is ready for you, and Nathan, we will provide a mount for you as well. You must gain entrance to the Shadow Realm. Go to the Moruge Forest and seek the cabin of Bagu. You will find a way into the Realm there." She looked at the two of them.

"Our blessings will be upon you. Go and do as you must."


	9. Secret Signs and Secret Combinations

Zelda II: The Adventure of Link is the property of Nintendo. All original characters belong to me, and cannot be used without permission.

And I'd like to thank the lovely Akki45 for being my beta reader. My apologies for not noting that last chapter. Without her, this story would have been riddled with dashes, two word sentences, and other horrible things.

_**THE LEGEND BEGINS: RESURRECTION  
**By: Janus Kamaren_

Chapter IX: Secret Signs and Secret Combinations

* * *

Link and Nathan slowly made their way through the dark Moruge Forest, the moon lighting their way. 

"See anything?" Nathan asked.

"Nothing. Let's keep looking," Link responded. Nathan slashed an X into a nearby tree.

"So I saw that pretty ring on Zelda's finger," he commented, a sly grin on his face.

Link laughed, not looking back at him.

"Congratulations, Link. You're very late, but as they say, better late than never."

"I'll be sure to name our first child after you."

"I'm honored, Link, but just be sure that it's a son."

"Oh, no, the name would work for a daughter, too," Link replied, eyeing Nathan's ponytail. Nathan rode up and lightly hit Link on the head.

They continued through the forest, cutting various branches out of their way, and marking X's on trees to mark where they had been.

"Nathan, if you don't mind me asking," Link asked slowly, "what's it like?"

"What? Being dead?"

Link nodded, Nathan shrugging in response.

"It's pretty nice, actually. Granted, I haven't fully 'passed on' yet, but I like what I've seen so far. It's peaceful."

"Have you… met anyone we know?"

Nathan shook his head.

"Not yet. I have a job to do, so I decided to wait and avoid any temptation to not come back and help you."

Nathan suddenly grinned, chuckling softly.

"Although," he continued, "I _have_ met a short-lived farm girl that I'm interested in pursuing a posthumous relationship with."

"Congratulations," Link said with a smile.

"Well, you know I have a soft spot for redheads."

They cut down a few more branches and continued on their way. They soon made a sudden stop as a broken down cabin came into view, with vines growing between the logs. It had obviously been abandoned long ago.

"Bagu's cabin?" Nathan asked.

"No doubt. Come on."

After some discussion, they left Catherine and Nathan's horse to themselves. The goddesses had summoned Nathan's horse, and he would no longer require it after their mission. As for Catherine… Link just hoped that he would be able to get her back again.

"Don't wander off too far, all right?" he said, stroking her while he removed her bridle. Catherine snorted and whinnied in response.

Link and Nathan turned back to the cabin. Link pushed the door open. Almost immediately, it fell off its rusted hinges and smashed on the floor. Link and Nathan coughed and covered their faces as the smell of rot hit them.

"Love what they've done with the place," Nathan gagged.

They brushed cobwebs out of the way and stepped into the cabin, the wood creaking with every step.

"Link, if you were to hide a passage to another realm, where would you hide it?"

"Probably beneath the couch cushions," Link said flatly. "Let's split up."

* * *

Soryn, the now-former chef of the King, laid his head against the dungeon wall. He looked out the high window on the opposite end and sighed. 

Being locked up certainly was a setback.

_"Psst._ Hey, mate, over here," someone whispered. Soryn looked to his left. There was a man one cell over.

"Hey!" the man said again.

"What do you want?" Soryn grumbled.

"How do you catch a thief?" the man asked, scratching his right ear.

Soryn blinked, noticing the gesture.

"What was that?" Soryn asked, paying closer attention.

"I say, how do you catch a thief?" the man repeated, scratching his ear again.

"It's simple," Soryn answered, rubbing his chin, "you set another thief to find him."

The man grinned toothily.

"Life is certainly full of quirks," he finished, cracking his knuckles. Soryn was satisfied.

"You are a Son, then?" he asked.

"That I am, but I'm low in rank, I'm afraid. I merely help fund our cause by relieving various market-goers of their Rupees."

"And you were caught?"

"Certainly, along with the two I was working with. They just happened to be faster than me when it came down to drinking poison. I've been here for a while now. It's nice to finally have another Son to talk to, though, considering I'm to be hanged either today or tomorrow. Can't quite remember which, to be honest."

"You're being executed?"

"Quite so. It turned out that conspiring against the whole kingdom is a capital crime. Nah, don't feel sorry for me, I'm fine with it now. I knew what I was getting into when I took my oaths. I just hope I did all I could for our lord."

Soryn had an idea.

"You can still perform a great service. Regrettably, there are less than a handful of Sons here in the castle, so we cannot stop your execution without giving away our position."

"Understandable, mate."

"You'll only have two chances. When you're being escorted out of the castle, keep an eye out for the chief servant. He wears a rather large and conspicuous ruby ring, so he should be easy to recognize. If you see him, start singing Hyrule's national anthem."

"I don't have much of a singing voice, I'm afraid."

"It doesn't matter. If that fails, then you must speak to the executioner himself. After he puts the noose around your neck, ask him for a drink of water."

"I'm assuming this all actually means something."

"Of course it does. Those two men are our last hopes of killing Harkinian. They must act quickly. The castle's on high alert, so it's only a matter of time before they are found out."

"I think I can manage."

"Make certain you do. I cannot stress how crucial this is."

"Hey, no worries, mate."

They both looked up as they heard the door open. Soryn watched as two guards and a priest came to his neighbor's cell.

"It's time," a guard said. The two guards opened the cell and took the man by the arms.

"The priest will hear any last confessions you wish to make."

"Convenient," the man responded.

"Move." The guards pushed Soryn's companion, the priest following behind.

"Looks like it _was_ today!" the man smiled. His expression grew serious as he turned back to Soryn.

"Hail Ganondorf," he said as the guards led him out.

"Hail Ganondorf," Soryn whispered as the dungeon door slammed shut.

* * *

Nathan took a look around the kitchen, frustrated. He and Link had proven unsuccessful in finding a portal to the Shadow Realm. Nathan began opening the cupboards, questioning the odds of there being a magic book that would tell him where to go. 

A cloud of dust greeted Nathan as he opened one of the cupboards. He sneezed loudly and stepped back coughing. He fell and grabbed a table, the decrepit wood breaking beneath his arms. He collapsed on the floor, darkness enveloping his mind.

Hearing a crash, Link ran downstairs, the ancient floor miraculously holding up under the force of his leather boots. He found Nathan lying unconscious on the floor.

"Nathan!" Link turned him over. Nathan was in a very deep sleep. Link shook him and slapped his cheeks lightly, anything to wake him, but Nathan continued his slow, rhythmic breathing.

Link finally stopped and took a closer look. Nathan was sleeping as deeply as Zelda had been.

Link somehow felt only a little relieved. Nathan had found a way to the Shadow Realm, but now Link had to find out exactly how he had done so. He looked around. The only things out of the ordinary were an open cupboard and the dust that had settled in front of it.

"Could it really be that simple?" he muttered, looking inside the cupboard. Nothing. Link sighed and pulled his head out. As he closed the cupboard door, another cloud of dust sprang forth. In a moment, Link too lay collapsed on the floor.

* * *

The guards brought the doomed Son of Ganondorf to a room. 

"Captain Ammon requested to speak to you immediately," the priest explained. They opened the door and let the man in, closing it behind him and leaving. Ammon was waiting inside. He shook the man's hand.

"Aaron, how did it go?" Ammon asked.

"Perfectly," Aaron grinned. "He gave me some rather sensitive information."

Ammon smiled and chuckled.

"Good work."

"It's always a pleasure to serve the gods and Hyrule, old friend."

* * *

"Welcome to the Shadow Realm, Link," Nathan said, helping his friend up. "What kept you?" 

Link rubbed his head and took a look around, finding Nathan and himself in a mountainous area. The sky was dark, yet the clouds were golden. He could hear thunder rumbling in the distance.

"Where are they keeping Zelda?" he asked. Nathan pointed behind Link, saying nothing. Link turned and saw a large golden fortress, strangely devoid of guards. It stood proud in this desolate area.

"The Great Palace," Nathan said. "Zelda is being held in the lower dungeons."

"Why are there no guards?"

"There's no one to guard it from, really. Hardly anyone lives in this realm anymore. Multiple civilizations used to thrive here, but they eventually fell into ruin and wiped each other out. Now Ganondorf's scum are its primary occupants. All we need to do is just walk in the front door."

"There's no other way in?"

"No, just a single entrance that also serves as the Palace's sole exit. That's one of the many reasons that this particular civilization was killed.  
"Of course," Nathan continued, "Dark Link and friends won't like us barging in, but that comes with the trade."

Link drew his sword.

"Let's go."


	10. The Great Palace

I do not own The Legend of Zelda series or any of its copyrighted characters.

_**THE LEGEND BEGINS: RESURRECTION**_

_By: Janus Kamaren_

Chapter X: The Great Palace

* * *

Link slashed at his foe. The Master Sword effortlessly cut through its red armor, a flash of light emanating where it had been cut. There was no scream as it fell to the ground. 

"What do you call these things?" Link asked, chopping through another.

"Tinsuits," Nathan replied, beheading one, "or your favorite playmates. Take your pick."

The Tinsuits were not very intelligent, as they did nothing but charge the intruders. Regardless, their seemingly endless numbers unnerved Link.

"How many of these things are there?"

"I don't know," Nathan answered, stabbing through two at once. "Just follow me. I'll get us to the dungeons."

* * *

"Sire?" Seline said. 

"Yes, my dear?" Harkinian responded. He was walking again, though he still felt weaker than normal, and often required support from nearby objects to stand. In spite of this, he had refused a cane.

"Ammon has arrested the other two traitors," Seline reported. "And as requested, I have brought you the man who informed us of the Sons' presence here in the first place." She looked to the guard behind her and smiled. He kept his eyes to the ground, quivering.

"The same gentleman," the Calatian Princess continued, "that I was rather impatient with and rude to, for which I apologize."

"Ah, it w-was nothing, m-milady."

Harkinian stepped forward, holding onto a desk for support. Seline nudged the man forward, causing him to stumble a bit. Harkinian reached out and shook the man's hand.

"Thank you, sir," the King said, "for your devoted service. What is your name?"

Somehow, the man quit stammering, as if the King were giving him some sort of strength.

"I am Error, milord."

Harkinian smiled warmly.

"Well, Error," he said, "good work."

* * *

"Going somewhere?" Donner asked cynically. Dark Link looked up from his sack of provisions. 

"Shut up, old man. Leave me," he snarled, going back to packing. Donner's dark eyes narrowed.

"There are intruders in the Palace, " he said.

"I know that, Donner! I, however, have other matters to attend to! Matters that-"

"Matters that I am not worthy of knowing, yes, I've heard that one before," Donner interrupted, rolling his eyes. Dark Link glared.

"Yes, now go and settle this mess!"

"That I will, Chosen of the Dark Lord. I will not intrude on your business." Donner turned to leave, but stopped, facing Dark Link.

"But do not forget what Lord Ganondorf does to deserters," he spat, finally exiting the room.

* * *

Link dove to the side as a massive spiked ball slammed into the wall, leaving a large dent in the stones. 

"Hey, Gooma, over here!" Nathan called. Gooma roared and swung his ball-and-chain at Nathan. Nathan dodged the attack as Link quickly slashed Gooma's bare back. Gooma elbowed him in the face, knocking him off his feet. Link spat blood out of his mouth, amazed that nothing had been broken. Nathan threw a dagger at Gooma, who roared and ripped it out of his arm. He threw it on the ground and charged Nathan.

"Doesn't this guy feel anything?" Nathan shouted, readying his katana. He thrust it into Gooma's stomach as the berserker grabbed his throat and held him off the ground, roaring loudly. Nathan grabbed Gooma's large hands, but was not nearly strong enough to pry himself loose.

Shouting, Link jumped on Gooma's back, ramming Nathan's dagger into the guard's thick neck. Gooma made a grotesque gurgle and dropped Nathan, who hit the ground gasping for breath. Gooma slumped to his knees, his eyes closing. Link removed the dagger and kicked Gooma's corpse to the floor.

"Thanks," Nathan choked.

"Don't mention it," Link responded, helping his friend up and returning the dagger, making sure to wipe it clean first. Nathan removed his katana from Gooma's stomach, pulling a cloth from his pouch and wiping the blood off.

"The dungeons are right through this door," Nathan said. "I'll lead you to Zelda." He took a ring of keys from Gooma's belt.

_

* * *

_Zelda cried as Link ran to her cell, Nathan following behind. Zelda gasped as she saw Nathan. 

"Nathan?"

"Back again, Princess," he grinned. "Well, for a while, at least. I'll explain how in a moment, but we need to get you out of there."

As Nathan started trying to find the right key for the cell door, Link managed to slip his gauntleted hand between the bars and touch Zelda's face. She smiled and clutched his hand.

_"I knew you could do it,"_ she whispered, kissing his fingers.

_"Thank you for helping me."_

"Got it!" Nathan exclaimed as the lock clicked open. As he opened the door, Zelda immediately ran into Link's arms, kissing him fully. Nathan looked around, uncertain of what to do.

"I'll, uh, step out and stand guard for a moment," he said, stepping back outside.

Zelda kissed Link again.

"Are you hurt?" Link asked. Zelda shook her head.

"No. Things haven't changed much since we talked in the forest," she responded, resting her head on his chest. She noticed the Triforce on his hand as he stroked her cheek, glowing brighter than it had when they last spoke.

"You found it?" she smiled. Link nodded as Zelda hugged him tighter.

"The Triforce," Zelda said suddenly, looking at him, "Link, we have to get the Triforce of Power away from Ganon."

"I know, Zelda. The Goddesses told me everything about Ganondorf.  
"It's just," he said, "I don't know what to do afterwards."

Nathan suddenly cleared his throat, standing in the doorway. Zelda smiled, hugging him.

"Thank you for everything, Nathan," she said, giving him a light kiss on the cheek.

"It was my pleasure," Nathan grinned, his pointed ears turning a light shade of pink. "Now let's get that shackle off your wrist."

"What was it for? There were no chains attached to it," Link asked as Nathan once again began trying to find the right key.

"It keeps me from using magic," Zelda explained.

"And it will explode if you leave the Palace with it on," Nathan added. "I imagine that Link here would prefer you be in one piece on your wedding day, so why don't we do away with it?"

After Nathan removed the shackle, the trio began to run back to the Palace doors. They finally reached the main floor of the Palace.

"The Tinsuits seems to have disappeared," Nathan said, looking cautiously around the corner.

Link stopped suddenly, looking at a staircase leading to the central tower.

Nathan turned to Link.

"Link?" he asked.

"I have to stop him," Link said quietly. Zelda nodded knowingly in response.

_He fell to his knees, darkness clouding his mind. He bent over, supporting himself with his right arm. He could barely see. Everything seemed so distant._

_He could hear footsteps in the distance, and someone crying his name._

"Zelda,"_ he whispered very quietly to himself, _"I'm so sorry…"_ Link fell flat on the cold, hard ground, the darkness finally filling his mind._

Struggling to hold back her tears as the memories returned, Zelda buried her face in Link's chest.

"Hey, it's okay," Link whispered, stroking her hair. "I'll be fine."

"Link, last time Talius and I found you in a puddle of your own blood!" Zelda pleaded. Link took her left hand, running his thumb over the ring he had given her. He looked Zelda in the eyes.

"I'm coming back for you, Zelda. I promise that."

_"I love you!"_ Zelda choked, kissing him.

"Link," Nathan spoke quietly, "be careful. Dark Link's a coward, and he won't last five seconds against you, but don't get careless."

"I won't," Link said, embracing his friend. "Nathan, I need you to get Zelda out of the Shadow Realm."

"I will, Link."

Link turned back to Zelda and kissed her one last time.

"I love you," he said. "I'm coming back." He drew the Master Sword and headed for the winding staircase.

"Come on," Nathan said, gently placing a hand on Zelda's shoulder, "I'll get us out of here. Let me explain why I'm alive again while we're at it."

**_

* * *

"Dark Link," _**Ganondorf's voice said. 

"Yes, my master?" Dark Link responded. He was standing in the topmost room of the Palace's central tower.

**_"Are you ready to fulfill your destiny?"_**

"I-I'm afraid I do not understand, my lord."

**_"Your double is coming. I am leading him to you, so that you may kill him."_**

Dark Link's face paled.

**_"You do not think you can do this?"_**

Dark Link struggled to find words. His throat was dry.

"My lord," he finally choked, "if I fail…"

**_"You will _not _fail,"_** Ganondorf said firmly. **_"Link will die this very hour, and you will have performed the greatest service any man can offer to the Lord Ganondorf Dragmire."_**

"Master," Dark Link said weakly, "I will need help to ensure that Link is killed."

**_"What you need, my Chosen, is _power._ You need the power that I alone hold if you are to slay the one they call 'Hero of Legend.'"_**

"Master, do you mean-?"

**_"I have waited two years for this day, and I will not miss this opportunity for vengeance. I am not about to make any mistakes. You will win this battle, Dark Link. I will see to that."_**

"Master, thank you!"

**_"He is almost here. Prepare yourself."_**

* * *

Link finally made it to the top of the stairs. Two large doors stood before him. 

_"Link, son of Arn," Farore spoke, "we covenant with you that if you will hold strong to your duties as Hero of Legend, and not back down in the face of evil, we will deliver Ganondorf Dragmire into your hands, and his power will finally come to an end. Will you accept and uphold this covenant?"_

_Link looked in the eyes of each of the three deities. Nathan held a solemn silence._

_"I will," Link said._

Link adjusted his grip on the Master Sword. The time for fear and doubt was long over. He opened the door and stepped inside. It immediately closed and locked behind him.

Dark Link stood in the middle of the room, smirking. A stained glass window shined brightly behind him, despite the lack of sun outside.

"Welcome, my twin," Dark Link said. Link felt an ominous warning in his heart, one he knew well. Man or spirit, it was clear to Link that they weren't the only individuals present.

"What is this, Link?" Dark Link mocked. "No threat? No self-righteous declaration?"

Dark Link drew his sword.

"Allow me to take your life," Dark Link growled. Link readied the Master Sword. His double raised his sword and began to charge, but immediately stopped.

He dropped his sword and fell to his knees, clutching his head and groaning in pain.

"Master, what's happening to me?" he cried. Dark Link let out an anguished scream as the pain intensified. His eyes widened and the veins in his head and neck bulged.

_"Lord Ganondorf, please!" _he begged before screaming again. He fell to the ground, still screaming loudly and grabbing his head. Link stood, completely stunned.

_"I'm dying!"_ Dark Link cried. _"He's killing me! Master, you promised you'd help me! Please, don't do this to me! No!"_

Immediately, the screaming stopped. Dark Link lay limp on the ground, his eyes staring straight ahead. The fearful expression remained etched in his face.

The ominous feeling did not leave Link's heart.

Dark Link's expression turned to one of malice. The body rose from the ground, picking up its sword. It rolled its head back and around. Link could hear its bones popping.

It glared at Link, its red irises locking with Link's blue.

It spoke.

"Link, son of Arn, so-called 'Hero of Legend.'" The voice was not that of Dark Link.

"Ganondorf Dragmire, King of Evil, " Link responded. Ganondorf nodded, saying nothing.

Sparks flew as their blades collided.


	11. Shadow and Light

Zelda II: The Adventure of Link is the property of Nintendo. All original characters belong to me, and cannot be used without permission.  
Thanks to Akki45 for being my lovely beta reader.

**_THE LEGEND BEGINS: RESURRECTION_**  
_By: Janus Kamaren_

Chapter XI: Shadow and Light

* * *

"I'll have you know that I've long dreamt of this day," Ganondorf said. He struck again. Link blocked, and Ganondorf immediately punched him in the face. Link stepped back, spitting blood out of his mouth.

"I'd have thought you'd have gotten better," Ganondorf smirked. He flourished his weapon and struck again. Link caught Ganondorf's sword hand and immediately drove his left elbow into his foe's face, causing Ganondorf to fall to the ground. He immediately rolled backward and quickly got to his feet.

"It doesn't have to end this way, Ganon," Link said.

"How _cute,"_ Ganondorf scoffed, engaging Link again. "Are you begging me to spare your life, Link? The time for that ran out long ago."

"No," Link answered calmly, locking swords and looking into Ganondorf's eyes, "I'm begging for what's left of yours."

Ganondorf broke away.

"No, I think I'll restore my life myself by bathing in your_ blood,"_ he hissed, lunging at Link.

* * *

"The exit's just up here," Nathan said. Zelda suddenly stopped.

"What?" Nathan asked. When Zelda didn't respond, Nathan looked to the front doors.

Donner was standing in the way.

"Your Highness," he said to Zelda, "I cannot allow you to leave."

Nathan drew his katana.

"Out of the way, old man!" he shouted.

Donner chuckled, and Zelda quickly threw a ball of magic at him. Donner smirked as he absorbed it into his hand. He then twisted it to his will and trapped Zelda in a magical cell.

"I'll deal with you in a moment," he said.

"Nathan, don't!" Zelda cried as Nathan charged Donner. Donner sidestepped, grabbed Nathan and flipped him over onto the ground. He placed his boot on Nathan's chest and brandished a saber. He placed the tip on Nathan's throat.

Zelda banged her fists on the walls of her magic prison. Ganondorf certainly knew where to look for powerful wizards.

Donner smirked at Zelda, then sneered back down at Nathan.

"I should kill you, boy," he hissed, "but let's give this girl something to watch." He removed his sword and foot. Nathan silently thanked all the deities he could name.

"On your feet," Donner ordered. "Pick up your sword."

Nathan grabbed his weapon and jumped to his feet as Donner drew a second saber.

"You just made a big mistake," Nathan said.

"We shall see," Donner said in response. He whirled his swords around him.

"You're pretty fast for an old twit." Nathan knew this was a serious understatement, as Donner was one of the fastest swordsmen he had ever seen.

"You have no idea," Donner answered.

* * *

Link deflected Ganondorf's strike.

"Ganondorf, you don't have to do this. I know that Norana hurt you, but you can't let your anger control you," he said.

"_How dare you speak that name!?"_ Ganondorf cried, his attacks becoming even more ferocious.

"Enough, Ganon!" Link shouted as he repelled Ganondorf's onslaught. He backhanded Ganondorf and knocked him away. Link pointed the Master Sword at his throat.

"On behalf of the gods," Link said, "I am commanding you now, Ganondorf Dragmire, that unless you desire to spend an eternity suffering the pains and regrets of a damned soul, you _must_ give up the Triforce of Power."

Ganondorf glared vengefully.

"_Who_ are the gods, that _I _should fear them?" he growled. "Why should _I_ take orders from one of their blind _pawns?_ I have the power to cheat _death_, and to turn it on all those who oppose me. Even _you."_ He slashed at Link's neck.

Link ducked, only to be elbowed in the face.

"Dragmire, you ignorant fool!" Link shouted as he engaged his foe.

* * *

Donner slashed off Nathan's ponytail. He elbowed Nathan in the head and kicked his foot out from under him. Nathan rolled and got to his feet as Donner's sword struck the spot he had just been. Nathan touched the back of his head, inspecting the sudden loss of hair.

"Quit while you're ahead," Donner leered, "and I _might_ kill you quickly."

Nathan grinned.

"You've already lost, old man!" he taunted while attacking Donner again.

"Are you so certain about that?" Donner responded, blocking Nathan's attacks and finally swinging at his face.

Nathan moved to the side and sliced off Donner's hand. Donner screamed, hiding his bloody stump in his robes and dropping his other sword.

"Positive," Nathan said as he prepared to give the finishing stroke. A blast of electricity suddenly knocked him off his feet and sent him flying back. Groaning, Nathan looked back at Donner whose appearance began to change immensely.

His eyes turned white as his hooked nose formed a razor sharp beak. His hand grew back even as both arms grew longer and formed into wings. He sprouted a tail, his feet turned into lethal talons that tore straight through his leather boots, and his body grew and grew. Blue feathers appeared all over his body as he took on a more birdlike shape.

He spread his wings and flew towards the ceiling, his piercing screech echoing down the corridors. A magical field formed about his body, giving his blue feathers a red tint.

Nathan and Zelda's faces paled.

_"The Thunderbird,"_ Zelda whispered. Nathan threw his dagger at the Thunderbird's throat. It bounced off harmlessly, the magic shield rippling where it had been struck.

"Nathan, you have to get me out of here!" Zelda yelled.

"I'd be glad to, but I'm a tad preoccupied at the moment!" Nathan called as he dove out of the way of the Thunderbird's lightning bolts. He grabbed his dagger and threw it again, only to get the same result.

"You can't kill him like that! Get me out of here!" Zelda called again. Nathan rolled in front of Zelda's magic cell, the Thunderbird's lightning bolt striking it. Zelda dove as the walls disappeared and avoided the next bolt. She quickly got to her feet.

"Zelda, look out!" Nathan cried. The Princess turned to see the Thunderbird charging her, screeching and ready to grab her with his talons.

Zelda did not move. She extended her right arm, her eyes and body glowing brightly. Lightning arced from her hand and thunder clapped inside the Palace. The bolt struck the Thunderbird, stopping it in midair. It screeched and flailed in the air as its red shield disappeared.

"_Now, Nathan!"_ Zelda shouted. Nathan again threw his dagger. This time, it landed between the Thunderbird's shoulders, forcing it to land. Not losing a moment, Nathan jumped on its back and rammed his sword into its skull. The Thunderbird screeched and twitched, and finally fell silent.

Nathan sighed and wiped the sweat from his brow.

"Are you all right?" he asked Zelda. She nodded.

"I'm fine. You?"

"Still alive." Nathan said as he removed his dagger and katana from the Thunderbird. He noticed that its acidic blood had eaten away the blades.

"Ruined," he muttered in annoyance. He threw them to the side.

"I'm sorry."

"No, don't worry about it. Come on, let's go."

* * *

"I'm going to kill you, son of Arn," Ganondorf growled as the Triforce of Power glowed brightly on his right hand. Link stood his ground, preparing himself for the upcoming attack. Ganondorf glared as he noticed the Triforce of Courage glowing on Link's hand. Ganondorf roared as he unleashed an immense flurry of blows. Instead of moving back, Link moved closer to his opponent. He blocked and evaded only as little as necessary, resulting in Ganondorf's blade brushing Link's clothing several times.

Ganondorf struck again, this time aiming for Link's neck. Link knocked the blade away by striking the flat side with the palm of his hand.

He rammed the Master Sword into Ganondorf's stomach.

Ganondorf gasped. He dropped his sword and fell to his knees, Link moving down with him. Ganondorf suddenly grabbed Link's throat. Link grabbed Ganondorf's wrist, but there was no need. Ganondorf no longer had the strength to squeeze. Blood dribbled from his lips.

"_I…"_ Ganondorf choked, "_hate you…"_

Link looked him firmly in the eyes.

"_I know,"_ he responded quietly. He removed the Master Sword, and Ganondorf choked and slumped backward. He coughed up blood onto the floor.

His breathing slowed, and finally came to an end. His eyes held a blank expression.

The King of Evil was finally dead.


	12. Power, Wisdom, and Courage

Zelda II: The Adventure of Link is the property of Nintendo. All original characters belong to me, and cannot be used without permission.

NOTE: There's one more chapter after this.

**_THE LEGEND BEGINS: RESURRECTION_**  
_By: Janus Kamaren_

Chapter XII: Power, Wisdom, and Courage

* * *

Link's surroundings dissolved and were immediately replaced by a dimly lit golden hall. He immediately readied his sword. He looked around, checking for any sort of movement, but saw nothing except his own shadow flickering in the candlelight.

He noticed another soft light, and looked at his hand. Both the Triforces of Courage and Power were glowing. His eyes and mind focused on the top triangle, the Triforce of Power. He could feel it giving him strength and abilities beyond anything he had ever imagined. Endless possibilities were now opened up to him. Anything he wanted could be his. How Ganondorf had been unable to kill him with this power, Link couldn't begin to understand. Its capabilities were limitless.

He loved it.

"_Link,"_ he heard someone say softly. He turned around to see Zelda approaching him. Smiling, he ran to her and lifted her by the waist, spinning around in a half circle. The Triforce of Power made lifting her no different than lifting a feather. She smiled softly as he set her down.

A part of Link had several questions. What was this place? Where was Nathan? What had just happened? However, Link was mostly concerned with one single thing.

"_I got it,"_ Link whispered proudly, showing Zelda the two glowing triangles. Zelda simply nodded with a small smile, but with a slight furrow in her brow. Something clearly had her concerned. Link didn't seem to notice.

"Zelda, this is amazing!" he continued. "We can have anything we could ever want! I have the power to crush anyone who would threaten us now! We could even live forever!"

"Link," Zelda said softly but firmly, looking him directly in the eye. "I need you to give me both of your Triforce pieces."

Link was stunned.

"What? What do you mean?" he asked.

"What she means, boy, is that you're too powerful for her," an all-too-familiar voice scoffed. Link turned to see Ganondorf, a spirit once more. He once again held his own appearance.

"_You,"_ Link growled. The Triforce of Power glowed a little brighter. Images of annihilating Ganondorf's very existence came to mind.

"Link, listen to me," Zelda said, turning him back to her, "we can end this here, now and forevermore."

"She's trying to cheat you," Ganondorf said, "just like any _whore_ would. Don't be a gullible fool."

Zelda ignored Ganondorf's comment.

"It's a cycle, Link," she explained, "don't you see? The future will bring other men and women just like Ganondorf, who will seek the Triforce's power for destructive purposes. If we don't finish this now, then who will? _How much bloodshed will it take?"_

Link said nothing for a moment, trying to find the right words.

"Zelda," Link said quietly, "I _need_ this. I want to be the greatest man I possibly can be for you. This will give me the power to do so. _Please."_

Zelda smiled. She touched his cheek and planted a kiss on his lips.

"You're _already_ more than I would ever dare ask for, Link, son of Arn," she said tenderly. "I don't want you to become all-powerful. I want the man I love." She showed him the ring on her finger. "I want the man who asked me to marry him."

"You see?" Ganondorf said quickly, starting to feel panicky. "She wants you _weak!_ You've tasted the Triforce's power; now take it! _Use it!"_

"Link, please," Zelda said. "_End this now."_

Link looked to the glowing triangles on his hand. He could feel the power the Triforce piece offered, almost begging to be explored. He looked back to Zelda's blue eyes, her encouraging smile.

Link suddenly kissed her, and then grabbed her hand. There was a small glow between their palms, and then the full Triforce shined brightly on Zelda's hand.

"_Thank you, Link,"_ Zelda said, touching his cheek again. She removed her hand, stepped back, faced the wall, and extended her arm.

Ganondorf's face paled as the Triforce appeared before them, glowing brightly in its divine glory.

"_No,"_ he whispered.

"What is thy wish, young one?" the Triforce asked, speaking with simultaneous three voices. Zelda took a deep breath as she remembered her conversation with Nayru.

"I wish for you to return to your creators," she said, "never to be found or used by mortals again."

"No!" Ganondorf cried. Link, Zelda, and the Triforce ignored him.

"This is a great thing that thou hast asked," the Triforce answered, "a wish that only my creators can undo. Is this truly thy desire?"

"It is," Zelda answered firmly. The Triforce glowed even brighter.

"Then let it be done," it concluded.

"_No!"_ Ganondorf roared. There was a bright flash, and the Triforce disappeared from existence. Zelda and Link faced Ganondorf.

"It's over, Ganondorf," Zelda said. "You've lost."

Unbound fury flooded Ganondorf as he charged Zelda, raving like a madman. Knowing that he could do her no physical harm as a spirit, he would gladly settle for possessing her body instead.

"Stay away from her!" Link shouted, drawing the Master Sword and pulling Zelda behind him. Ganondorf cried in pain, finding himself suddenly unable to withstand the sword's holy aura.

"_Enough!"_ a new voice commanded. Din entered the hall, flanked by Nayru and Farore. Farore and Nayru stood behind Link and Zelda respectively. Din did not so much as glance at them as she approached Ganondorf, a look of sheer anger on her face.

"Ganondorf Dragmire," Din said, "you were capable of so many great things. You had a glorious future within reach. How is it that you who was so great has fallen this low?"

Ganondorf could only blubber a response. He was hunched over on the floor, hiding his face. He did not dare look up at his patron goddess, or anyone else present. Din's presence only served to remind him of every individual sin he had committed.

"We were with you, Ganondorf," Din said. "Every trial that you faced, every pain that you were forced to endure, we were there to help and comfort you. Even when Norana so wrongly betrayed you, we were there to lift you up again. Ganondorf, why did you refuse us? Why did you _continue_to refuse us? With virtually every opportunity, you took a turn for the worse, even after the many times we personally visited you."

Link and Zelda couldn't believe their eyes; Ganondorf was crying like a child.

Din kneeled down beside him, her expression softening.

"We _love_ you, Ganondorf," she said tenderly, "but you still have consequences to face. You killed many, be it directly or indirectly. They each deserve an answer from you. Come with me."

Din and Ganondorf suddenly disappeared. Link exhaled heavily, and Zelda hugged his arm and rested her head on his shoulder. This was the last they would ever see of Ganondorf Dragmire.

Farore and Nayru stepped before them.

"Link, Zelda," Farore said, "well done. I applaud your courage, Link, for giving up the Triforce."

"And I am pleased with your wisdom in ridding the world of it, Zelda," Nayru added.

"There are many forms of power," Din said, reemerging, "and you both displayed great power in character, in both wisdom and courage."

"We couldn't have done it without your guidance," Link said.

"Thank you, " said Zelda. "What will happen to Ganondorf?"

"He will answer for each of his sins," Din explained, "as all mortals must. His suffering will end, but not until he has paid the price for all of his crimes. He will eventually have peace, but only in the sense that he is no longer in pain. He will lack the glory he would have received had he not turned and fought against us."

"What do we do now?" Link asked.

"Now?" Farore answered. "That is your choice. You both have the rest of your lives to fulfill, with new challenges to face, but I think you will make it through admirably."

"What of the Master Sword?"

"The Master Sword is a symbol of who you are, Link, Hero of Legend. Keep it, live worthily of it, and it will protect you, your family, and others for the rest of your life. Upon your death, we will reclaim it."

"Now," Nayru said, "it will soon be time for you to return home."

"All three of you," Farore added as Nathan appeared. He stood beside Link and Zelda.

Waving her hand, Nayru opened a bright passageway in the wall.

"When you enter this passage, Zelda," she explained, "you will wake up in Hyrule Castle. Link, you will return to Moruge Forest, with Catherine ready and waiting for you."

She stopped for a moment, facing Nathan.

"Nathan, it is time for you to say goodbye to your friends for a while. When you pass through here, you will find your parents waiting for you. It's time."

"Well done, all of you," Din said.

"We will be watching out for you," Farore added.

"Farewell," Nayru finished as the three goddesses disappeared.

* * *

"Well," Nathan said. Zelda embraced him tightly, tears running down her cheeks.

"Thank you, Nathan," she whispered. "_Thank you." _She pulled away, and Nathan turned to Link. They embraced, their eyes starting to water.

"You're hair's shorter," Link laughed. Nathan grinned and chuckled.

"I think I like it better this way."

Their expressions grew serious as they pulled away.

"Nathan," Link said, "thank you for everything."

Nathan clasped his hand on Link's arm.

"I was glad to come back," Nathan said. "It's been an honor fighting alongside you, brother."

They all looked to the passageway. Nathan and Link nodded at each other.

"It's time," Nathan said. "I love you both."

"We'll see each other again, Nathan," Zelda whispered as he embraced them one last time.

"Don't kick off too quickly," Nathan grinned. "Take your time."

Bidding their final farewells, the three friends stepped through the passage.

* * *

Zelda shifted, blinking her eyes open. It took her a few moments to adjust to the light shining in the window.

"She's awake! You, there! Inform the King! Quickly!" an excited voice cried. Zelda rubbed her eyes, clearing her sight. Impa stood beaming down at her.

"Impa?" Zelda said softly. Laughing and crying, they threw their arms around each other's necks, Harkinian and Talius soon joining them.

* * *

Nathan and his mother Jana broke their long embrace. He turned to his father and threw himself into his arms.

"Welcome home, son," Tannis said. He noticed two other people approach them.

"Arn, Medilia, it's good to see you," Tannis greeted.

Nathan turned to face Link's parents.

"You should be very proud of your son," he said.

"We most certainly are, as we are of you," Arn replied.

"Thank you for watching over him, Nathan," Medilia said. Nathan simply smiled and nodded.

"Nathan?" a red haired girl said. She smiled and batted her eyelashes at him.

Nathan grinned and blushed lightly.

"Excuse me," he said quickly as he left the four and walked off with the maiden, her arm in his.

* * *

Link left the stables, thoroughly exhausted by his ride from Moruge Forest to Hyrule Castle. Link slowly moved up the stairs, his muscles complaining with every step. Walking into the castle itself, he turned to see Zelda running to him, her golden hair flowing behind her. He caught her in his arms, kissing her. He rested his head on hers, breathing in her scent.

"_It's over,"_ he whispered.


	13. The Legend Begins

Zelda II: The Adventure of Link is the property of Nintendo. All original characters belong to me, and cannot be used without permission.

**_THE LEGEND BEGINS: RESURRECTION_**  
_By: Janus Kamaren_

Chapter XIII: The Legend Begins

* * *

Link stood in a wedding chamber in one of Hyrule's many beautiful temples, clothed entirely in white. His heart pounded in his chest as he waited for the upcoming event. The small group of guests sat patiently and quietly. Weddings were sacred in Hyrule and attendance was restricted to family and close friends of the bride and groom. Royal weddings were no exception.

Link turned as he heard the door click open. King Harkinian walked down the aisle with Princess Zelda, who looked more radiant than ever in her white dress. Talius and Seline (who sat hand in hand, their own wedding bands glistening) couldn't be happier. Link and Zelda smiled fully at one another.

"Are you ready?" Zelda asked softly as she took his arm.

"For an eternity with you?" he whispered in response. "_Absolutely."_

* * *

A year passed and Link, Prince Consort of Hyrule, walked from his room out onto the balcony, enjoying the cool breeze. He stood behind his wife Princess Zelda, slipped his arms around her and kissed her temple.

Peace had returned to Hyrule, and the people's chatter of Link and Zelda's exploits had died down, left to be carried to other countries by traveling bards, where the tales would become even more extravagant.

Word spread of the Triforce's disappearance, and there was no small amount of controversy. Arguments arose, leading some to denounce the Hero and the Princess, while others defended the pair's actions.

Eventually the true story would be shrouded in legend.

However, none of this mattered to Link and Zelda at the moment. Right then, there was only the three of them: Link, Zelda, and the baby boy they held in their arms.

The child's name was Nathan.

**THE END**

**_OF THE LEGEND BEGINS: RESURRECTION_**


End file.
